GP Rachel Compilations
by GayAddy
Summary: G!PRachel One shots. mostly Faberry but will do other pairings if requested. Because the world needs more G!PRachel. Don't like don't read.
1. A Bad Day Turn Into A Good Day

_*Actions are in italics_

 ** _Thoughts are bold italics_**

 **Rachel Pov**

 ** _My name is Rachel Berry and I'm intersex. Before you ask yes I do have a penis and it is quite large if I don't say so myself *whispers* its 9 1/2 inches and 3 inches wide. I am Senior at McKinley High school and I plan on being on Broadway one day also I have a huge crush on my best friend Quinn Fabray a.k.a the Queen Bee of McKinley High School. You see she's popular I'm a loser. But even if I a loser she doesn't let the stupid social ladder control who she talks to hence why she is still my best friend to day. Me being intersex isn't a secret not anymore at least. You see Finn Hudson decide it would be funny to pull my pants down during gym in 4th grade.In a small town like Lima Ohio rumors spread like wild fire. I became a target for every bully know to man._** ** _But Quinn, beautiful and caring, kind Quinn didn't let me having a penis change her mind about me. She stay by my side through thick and thin, but she wasn't the only one Noah Puckerman my bro was also by my side through the whole ordeal. Quinn also brought her friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, They're called the Unholy Trinity because they are the most beautiful and most scary girls in our school. Well expect Brittany she's too nice. But moving on since that day I was pants Finn Hundson and I have been rivals of some sort. Why? you ask easy because he likes Quinn. And a man child like Finn Hudson does not deserve someone as prefect as Quinn._**

I walk into my first period Spanish AP. I see Quinn sitting down with a book in her hand. I decided to sneak up on her. When I'm right behind her she says "I hope you know I saw you walk in already." without even looking up from her book.

"Damn it Fabray can't you let me have anything". **_Like you._** I pouted. She chuckles "Sorry Berry better luck next time". I put my hand over my heart to fake being hurt.

"Berry? I thought we were friends Quinn, best friends. How could you last name me like that." **_Even though I would to love be more than just best friends._** "Be quite Rachel you did it to me first." she pouted hitting me in the shoulder in the process.

I hold up my hands in fake surrender. "Alright, alright I get it I'm sorry." "You better be." I took my seat next to her and pull out my homework.

"Hey Rachel did you hear what happen to Puck?" "No what happen? Is he okay?" She waves her hand "Oh yeah he's fine he's just in juvie again."

I pinch the space between my eyebrows. "Why is Puck in juive again." She shrugged her shoulders "He crash his mothers car into a ATM." "Damn it Puck you idiot."

I facepalmed myself. "Well I guess its just us to huh?" I give a lopsided smile. "Yeah I guess it is huh." She smiled back.

"Yo bitches I'm right here." Santana said pointing at herself while kicking my chair in the process. "Oh me too, I'm here to right Sanny." Brittany stated happily. Santana smiled warmly at her girlfriend "Yes B you're here too." "Yaay!" Brittany threw her arms around Santana giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Of course how could I forget you Satan." I rolled my eyes. "Watch it Berry just cuz yous one of Q's bffs doesn't mean I won't go Lima Heights on your ass." She scolded me. "Hey you know I say it with love." "Uh huh you better have hobbit."

 **Cafeteria**

I sit down next to Quinn who's in front of Santana and Brittany. "Hey girls." "Hey Rachel." "Hi Rachy." "Sup Berry." " Santana will you very call me by my first name?" I questioned her.

Santana smirked at me "Oh come on Berry you know I say it with love right." She mocked. " _*sigh*_ Berry is the best I'm going to get aren't I." "Yup better get used to it." Quinn starts to rub my back in a soothing motion.

"Santana will be Santana be she means well." Quinn says softly. "Hey Q look its your stalker." Santana pointed out loudly. As we all turn to see what Santana was talking about.

I feel my stomach drop. Its Finn Fucking Hudson.The Jolly Fucking Green Giant in all his glory walking towards us like he owns the damn place.

"Hey Quinn _*looks at Rachel*_...Manhands." Finn stated. "Hello Mailman." I glared at him.

"Come on B let's leave the love birds alone." Santana said getting up. "Okay Sanny are we going to get some sexy times." "Definitely B." **_Great, fucking Finn's here now I can't spend time with Quinn alone._** "Hello Finn how are you." Quinn asked politely.

 ** _God how are you so nice Quinn I don't think I can ever be that nice to Finn.. correction I refuse to be that nice to Finn. I keep glaring at him hoping he'll just disappear. Instead he just smirked and sat next to Quinn the opposite side of me._**

"Nothing much Quinn just wanted to know if you wanted to go out this Friday I'll take you Breadstixs." Finn asked with that smirk he thinks is sexy but its actually creepy.

 ** _Please, please Quinn say no,say no to the man child._** "I'm sorry Finn but I have plans already." She says uneasily. I see that Quinn starts to become uncomfortable. "That's fine I'll take you out Saturday instead." Finn says with a matter-of-fact tone.

Quinn sighs "Finn I can't go out with you this Saturday either." She scoots closer to me trying to put some distances from her and the giant man child.

Finn narrows his eyebrows "Okay how about next weekend." She sighs again. "Finn I don't want to go on a date with you. Ever period."

I can see Finn getting frustrated "Come on Quinn _*pushes hand into her inner thigh*_ you can't do any better than me I'm the star quarterback." He says cockly. I see this and I couldn't let him get away touching Quinn inappropriately.

"Hey! Get you hands off her." I yanked his hand away from Quinn and gently push Quinn behind me. Squaring my shoulders, puffed out my chest. I had only one thing on my mind right then and there. **_Protect Quinn at any means necessary._**

Finn stands up quickly looking down at me in disgusted. "The hell Manhands don't you understand Quinn doesn't like a freak of nature like you, you god damn tranny!" Finn screamed red in the face.

I blocked the hateful words because all on my mind right now was Quinn's safety. "First off Finn" I hissed. "You're statement earlier is invalid. Quinn can and will do a lot better than you, do you know why Finny boy. Its because Quinn is going to be something outside of high school unlike you." I jabbed my finger into his chest.

"You maybe the star quarterback of a horrible football team, now Finn Hudson but that's all you ever will be, you're a high school has been waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant. So yeah Finn, Quinn can do a lot better than a brainless, egotistic ,closed-minded, pencil dick, can't last a fucking minute, mailman chanting , man child like you."

The entire cafeteria heard and saw the commotion and formed a circle around me and Finn. They all heard what I said and started laughing and pointing at Finn. **_Damn that felt good. Like really good why haven't I done that sooner._**

I look at Finn his face is red with angry and embarrassment. **_Oh wait that's why he's like twice my size and could easy beat me up. Ah shit I just fucked up._**

"I gonna kill you, YOU FUCKING TRANNY!!!" I just acknowledged that he's twice my size, even then I knew I just had to protect Quinn so I stood my ground.

"If you think I'm afraid of you then you're wrong Finn Hudson." For a instance I saw him stare blankly at him, as if he were thinking something.

"You know what you're not worth it Berry." With that he turned on heel and walked away. I didn't really think much so I turned around to face Quinn. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt your right." I asked her concerned.

"No I'm fine thanks to you. That was very brave of you to protect me like that." She blushed. I smiled at her as we both were completely oblivious to our surroundings. I didn't noticed that Finn had come back to catch me off guard.

He then proceeded to pull my pants along with my underwear down to my ankles. So I stood there with my limp cock hanging out where everyone can see. Quinn stood there shocked her hand covering her mouth, her eyes zoned down at my naked waist. Everyone let out gasp of shocks, moments later I snapped out of my shocked state and pulled my pants up running out of school all the way back to my house.

 **Quinn Pov**

 ** _Holy crap that was hot and.. Was that Rachel's_** _*gulp*_ **_penis. Jesus I knew she had one I mean who doesn't know she has one, but I didn't think she would be so big. Oh shit Rachel where did she go. Great job Quinn if you weren't_** **_fantasizing about Rachel's long, and thick-_** _*shakes head*_ **_Gezz this is what I'm talking about stop thinking about fucking your best friend who you had a major crush on for years now and find her. She must be embrassed and hurt. I have to find her. But first *pulls out phone texts Puck and Santana about Finn pants Rachel* There they should take care of Finn while I go find Rachel._**

 **Rachel's House**

"Rachel _*bangs on front door*_ Rachel it's me Quinn please open up."

 **5 minutes later**

 _*Quinn still banging on Rachel's front door*_ "Rachel I know you're in there please open up." _*Rachel opens up the front door*_ "Yes Quinn." Rachel said so defeated ,not even making eye contact with Quinn. "Are you okay?, stupid question of course you're not okay." I scolded myself. "No I'm not but I will be... do you want to come in Quinn." "Yes please."

As I enter Rachel's house I suddenly felt nervous. **_What do I say? Sorry you got pants again. If it makes you feel better I could suck your dic- woah okay stop right there Fabray, you're here to cheer her up not to fulfill your sexually fantasies._** "Do you want to come up to my room?" Rachel asked. "Uh...yeah sure."

As I follow her upstairs to her room I noticed that she still was wearing her skirt. **_How can she hide something so big, I mean she has be at least 7 inches, and that's when she soft. I wonder how big she is when hard._** I blushed at my thought and swallowed back a moan that threaten to escape my mouth.

I noticed that we made it to her room, as we walk in and we sit down on her bed in complete silence. After a few awkward moments of silence Rachel decided to speak up.

"Quinn... I'm sorry you had to see... uh me." She gestures to her lower half of her body. "Rachel that wasn't you fault it's fine." I said sincerely.

"I know you saw more of me than you wanted to so. I'm still sorry about that." she looked down at her hands ashamed. "Hey Rachel you shouldn't be ashamed of who are you." Especially, when you're that big. I said I gently grabbed her face making her face me.

"You say that but you're not a freak like me." Rachel was on the brink of tears.

I jumped up "Rachel Barbara Berry you are not a freak, and anyone who says so can go suck a dick, better yet they can suck yours. So stop being ashamed of yourself and be who you are. And you are Rachel Berry, smart, funny, caring and protective of her friends. Be that girl, the girl I fell in... Uh... " I froze mid sentence.

Rachel looks up at me and barely whispers "You what?" It's now or never Fabray, time to get your girl. "The girl I fell in love with." I whispered.

"You love me, you're... in love me.?" Rachel says mostly to herself. I chuckle "Yes you silly, *sigh* I'm in love with you Rachel. And if you don't fell the same way I und-" "Iloveyoutoo. " Rachel cuts me off quickly. "Really?" I say completely stunned at the new discovery.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't I mean have you looked at yourself in the mirror Quinn. You're like goddess, not only are you drop dead gorgeous, but you're intelligent, kind and caring. There are not enough words in the dictionary to describe how amazing you are Quinn." Rachel says all in one breath.

I look at her and I only see all the love and honest in her eyes. "Oh Rachel, god you have no idea how that means to me." "I can think of a few ideas."

She walks closer to taking my hands into hers. I see her switching from looking at my eyes to my lips. "Quinn can I... can I kiss you." "Please" I groan.

She rushed forward crashing our lips together in a rough but equally passionate kiss. I grab her by her shirt bringing her closer to me.

She settles her hands on my hip grabbing them softly. I feel her slightly pushing me towards her bed. As the back of my knees hit the bed, she gently lays me down while she climbs on top on me, never breaking the kiss. When the need for air became to great I pulled back and gasp for air.

Rachel gently pushed our foreheads together. "Hi." She whispers. "Hi yourself."

She begins to grind her hips into me, as I feel her hard on. "Mmmh fuck, Rachel is that your phone in your pocket." I raised my eyebrow. "No, but if it makes you feel better I am _very_ happy to see you."

She begins rocking her hips into mine. I wrap my legs around her lower back making her length be pressed against my center. "Mmm fuck Rachel you feel so big."

"All for you Quinn, I'm hard because of you." We dry hump for the next five minutes until it became unbearable for me.

"Rachel I can't take it anymore I need you in me now." I moaned.

"Fuck Quinn I need you too but I need to know something first." Never stopping her hips.

"Fuck.. anything , just hurry I'm getting impatient here." I said pushing my hips back harder. "One will you be my girlfriend. Two are you sure you want to do this because I can wait if your not ready." She asked slowly stopping her movements.

I grab her right hand. "One yes I will love to be your girlfriend and two I waited 7 years to have you like this I'm not going to waste anymore time and besides." I push her hand into my skirt making her cup my center. "Can't you feel how wet I am for you. We'll go on dates and everything later but right now I need you inside me."

"Sweet Jesus Quinn you're so wet." Rachel grips my center firmly with a new found confidence.

I moan at the action. "All of because you." I wrap arms around her neck pulling her closer to me. "Rachel please.. make love to me." "Fucking hell Quinn." She groans. She pulls away running her hands along my sides and my hips.

She breaths hard. "May I undress you Quinn." I smiled and nodded. Even at times like this she never forgets be a gentlemen... gentlewoman? Questions for later. I sat up and help her get me out of my Cheerios uniform. I shimmy out of both my shirt and skirt leaving me in only my underwear.

Rachel racks her eyes up and down my body, letting out a little moan. "You truly are magnificent Quinn." She cups my cloth breasts.

I bit my knuckles to reframe myself from moaning. "May I?" Rachel gestures to my bra. I nod hurrying uncliping my bra as she grabs it and tosses it somewhere off to the side.

This time she gently cups both of my breast squeezing and testing the firmness and softness of my breast. She takes a nipple in her mouth and gently bites and rolls in it her mouth. I grab her head pushing it further into my chest.

I let a string of moans that I could not contain any longer. "Rachel, fuck Rachel." I moan. She looks up at me not stopping her actions. "Fuck you look like a baby when you suck on my boobs." I breath. She lets go of my nipple with a pop and switches to the next one.

I let her continue to pleasure my breast until I became uncomfortably wet. I squirm pushing my hips into her letting her know I need more, earning a groan from her. She gives one last suck and lets go and pushes her face into the middle of my chest. "Fuck you boobs are amazing Quinn." She squeezes one last time before moving down to my hips.

Grasping them gently, she tugs my panties. I lift my hips as she slides my underwear off and tosses them across the room. She runs her hand along my hips and thighs. Placing kisses anywhere and everywhere she can reach. She slowly pushes my legs apart sitting in between them.

She sees me in all my naked glory. She presses a kiss to my navel making me moan a little. She tugs me towards the end of the bed, hooking my legs over her shoulders. She looks up at me as she moves forward giving my center a broad lick. "Ffuck." I moan and grip the top of her head pushing her further between my legs.

Rachel lapped the length of my pussy making my squirm and roll my hips in her mouth. She continues to use broad strokes up and down my pussy, I lock my legs around her head making it impossible for her to move if she wanted too.

 ** _But with the way Rschel is eating me out, I'm is pretty sure Rachel is content with staying right where is she._** Rachel's nose bumped against my clit making me grinding harder into her face. I let out a continuation of moans, grunts and mewls a like.

"Fuck Rachel I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make cum." I moaned as I gripped her hair harder. Rachel pulls back just little to say "Cum for me Quinn I want you to cum all over my face." She buries her face into my pussy and begins to frantically suck and lick along my slit.

"Fuck.. fuck...fuck god Rachel.. Rachel.. I'm.. I'm gonna cum. Fuck you're gonna make me cum." Rachel gently bites my clit. "Rachel!!." My thighs shake from the sudden push over the edge.

 **Rachel' Pov**

I feel Quinn quiver against me. I gently lap up all the juices that spill out of her small hole. When Quinn's quivering settles down I kiss her pussy one more time before sitting between her legs and giving her a long kiss.

Quinn warps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She breaks the kiss panting. "Fuck Rachel that was.. that was amazing. Thank you." " You're welcome m'lady." I smiled at her. She tugs my shirt. "Too many clothes on."I smirked at her.

"Then why don't you fix that for me." "Gladly." I help her undress me. I pull my shirt over my head tossing it across the room. Quinn's hands seize to move. I look down at her to see what's wrong, but all I see is she is staring intensely at my stomach. "Everything okay Quinn?" I question her.

"Yeah... um... just how do you have abs I mean I have abs too but yours are more define than mine and I want to know why.?" Quinn asked never taking her eyes off my six-pack. "Well Quinn I am vegan and I have a very strict workout routine. So yeah I might look small and fragile but in actuality I'm all muscle." I flex my right bicep for instance. Quinn blushes when she see my bicep bulges out a little.

"Wanna test out how strong I am?" I arched my eyebrow at her Quinn smiles "Maybe later right now I'm more interested a different type of bulge."

Quinn fumbles with my belt unlocking it and unzips my jeans pushing them down to my mid thighs. I quickly unclipped my bra and pull my jeans all the way off leaving me only in my black tight boy shorts which leave nothing to the imagination.

She cups my cock over my underwear. "Fuck it's always the small ones with huge dicks." She moans.

"Well you know the saying big things come in small packages." My voice falters as I moan at the sensation, she squeezes harder. "Mmm you're so right. Now let get you out of these." She pulls my underwear down letting my cock free from its confines.

It's standing at full mass. She grips the base of my cock and slowly moves up and down. "Shit Quinn you feel so good." " You're so hard for me Rachel. Fuck I would love to suck your big juicy cock but I need this inside right away before I go crazy." She moans.

I could only nod I mean if the Quinn Fabray say she needs your cock in her you let her, its like a law or it should be... but only for me though. Quinn is mine. So is her pussy. And everything else but thats is a story for a later date.

"Condom?" I looked up at her. Not wanting to stop but also wanted to be careful about what we are about to do. She shakes her head. "Pill." Is all she said. And that's all I needed to hear.

I grab her legs and spread them as far as I could as I settle in between them. With my cock in hand I nudge her entrance with my tip. I look up at her, she's already looking down in between us. "Ready?" She smirks "Come on Rachel show me what that big cock can do."

"Fucking hell." I slowly push into her feeling her channel open up and close tightly around me. "Fuck.. god... big... so big." She moans. "But I'm barely halfway in." I said cocky. Quinn stares at me like I'm crazy, she then proceeds to look down in between us to see that I was indeed only half way inside her. "Shit why are you so big Rachel." She pants.

"Well I had to be big somewhere if not my height." I smirked down at her. I continued to slowly push inside of her. Her nails dig into my forearms as I spread wide. She arches her back up taking all me in.

Her mouth open in a silence moan as her pussy starts to clamp on my cock harder. "Mmmh shit Quinn you're so tight." I rock my hips forward sinking as far as I could.

Soon my balls hit the back of her ass. I stare down in between us in amazement wondering how she was able to take all of me in one go. My breath falters. "Jesus Quinn you truly are amazing." I run my hands along the sides of her stomach. "And you're so big Rach.. fuck." I stayed perfectly still letting Quinn get used to my size. After a minute or two she says "Move." I obliged.

I slowly pull out leaving the head of my cock inside before slowly pushing back in. I repeat this process until we Quinn demands me to go faster. "Rachel faster please." She digs her manicure nails into my arms. I nod not wanting to denied this godness anything I could offer.

I slowly pick up pace to the point I'm jack hammering into her. "FUCK!" She screams. As my brutal pace never falters. "Rachel...fuck... shit.. so good keeping fucking me just like that." Her face flushed.

I turn her over onto her side grabbing her left leg holding it close to me while I thrust my hips into her. I feel her walls tighting up almost suffoating my cock. The bed creaks under us because of my powerful thrust. "Fuck Quinn your pussy is so tight." I groaned.

"Ah.. ah.. rachel your..cock so big.. can't take it anymore... gonna... fuck I'm gonna fucking cum." She moans. "Fuck me to Quinn tell me... where... fuck where do you want my cum." My thrusts started to lose their momentum.

"Inside fuck. I want you to cum inside me Rachel." She rolls back onto her back,crossing her legs behind me locking me into the position. "Ah ..fuck I gonna cum you better be ready to take it all Quinn." I moan.

I bury my entire length inside Quinn, pushed my head in the crook of her neck and started to cum. Spilling everything into Quinn painting her inside white. My orgasm triggered Quinn's. She hugs my entire body and she goes throughs her orgasm.

We lay there for while catching our breaths and basking in the after glow. I spoke up first. "Well... that was something huh?" I gave Quinn a little smile." "Mmmhh yeah it was." She runs her hand through my damped hair. "And hopefully we can do it again sometimes... like in 30 mintues?" She gave me the infamous Fabray eyebrow raise. I wiggle my hips causing her to moan a little. "Definitely... were you serious Quinn about either, about being my girlfriend and everything else?"

She looks up at me, eyes full of love and hope. "Yes I was Rachel, I love you this wasn't a one time thing or just casual sex, I want to be a relationship with you. I want to go dates with you, spending our monthly anniversaries together, get matching sweaters and do every chessy romantic thing in book with you."

"I love you Quinn." "And I love you to Rachel." I leaned down catching her lips with mine.

"Hey Rachel I was - oh OH MY GOD MY EYES." Rachel's Dad LeRoy comes unexpectedly.

I snapped my head forwards towards my door "DAD!" "LeRoy what's going- oh ahh no no no." Hiram covers his eyes.I roll of Quinn pulling to covers over us.

"Dad! Daddy! Get out!" I practically scream at them. Hiram eyes still covered "You two will get dress and come down stairs no buts of ifs."

"Alright we will now get out!" Both the berry men closed the door going down stairs. I flopped on my bed covering my eyes in embarrassment. Quinn giggles as she sits up. I look over at her. "Quinn this isn't funny." "It's a little beside I was going to need to meet the you dads as your girlfriend y'know." She smirked down at me.

"You're lucky I love you and that your beautiful too." I pouted. "Very lucky but better hurry we don't want your dads coming back up here again." Quinn gives me a kiss on the lips. "I love you." "I love you Quinn."

 **The End**


	2. In A Deserted Parking Lot

**_Stud!Rachel Head Cheerio!Quinn Car Sex._**

In the deserted student parking lot of McKinley High School. A red 2012 Toyota Camry Hybrid is slightly rocking side to side. If anyone were to peek through the windows of the car, they would not be able to because of the fogged up windows.

This is all because of the two individuals that are in the back said car, and are in their own little world. The two individuals are none other than Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. Rachel Berry had her black leather jacket on with her Spring Of Awaken shirt underneath it but was naked from the waist down laying on her back, hands behind her head as she enjoys the scene that is playing in front of her. Quinn Fabray was completely naked with the expectation of her cheerios skirt that is bunched up above her hips. Quinn was letting out an abundance of moans as she bounces up and down on Rachel's cock with abandonment.

The sound of wet skin slapping together, with the occasional whimper or moan from Quinn are the only noises that can be heard. "Fuck..fuck... fuck Rachel." Quinn squeaks when Rachel angles her hips so she hits the spongy spot on her front wall. "Fuck is right, damn you are so tight baby. Man I hope I never get use to this." Rachel smirked up at Quinn.

"Don't... mm...don't act so cocky Berry and don't call..mm.. me baby either we are...ah.. not together." Rachel rolls her eyes. "With the amount of times we have sex, you could have fooled me." "Don't get the wrong idea, ah.. I just like your dick thats it nothing else Berry." Quinn narrows her eyes down at Rachel. Rachel decides to challenge her.

"Is that so? Alright can't blame you I mean I do have the biggest dick in McKinley." Rachel shrugs nonchalantly. "Aren't you being to cocky for your own good Berry?" Quinn says slowing down her bouncing.

Rachel see this and brings her hands underneath Quinn and holds her up. Thrusting her hips into Quinn's hot, and tight channel fast and hard. Quinn lets out a squeak at the sudden fast movements. Placing her hands on Rachel's abdomen trying to maintain balance from Rachel's violent thrust.

"I mean.. ah... if you had the Queen Bee, HBIC Quinn Fabray taking your entire dick when we are supposed to be in Chemistry AP, you would be cocky too." Rachel smirks up at Quinn her pace never faltering.

"Beside Quinn you're ... ngh... you're the one that dragged me out to my car to have sex with." "Fuck.. fuck Rach.. god.. big.. so good." Quinn rolls her head back, gripping the car seats as the pleasure takes over.

"Come Quinn cum for me I know you're close your pussy practically chocking my cock." Rachel brings one hand from underneath Quinn and starts furiously rubbing her clit. "Cum for me. Soak my cock in your cum Quinn."

Quinn shakes violently as she starts to cum. "NNGHH RACHEL!!!." Rachel slows down her thrusts help Quinn ride her high as long as possible. Slowly her hips stop while Quinn falls toward on top of Rachel. Both breathing hard, catching their breaths.

Soon Quinn gets up and hops off Rachel. "Sit up Berry." She commanded. Rachel follows obediently. Quinn settles herself in between Rachel's legs and grips hee hard shaft. "I'll give you this Berry your stamina is great. I mean how the hell can stay this hard. Most guys barley last 10 mintues." Quinn slowly jacks off Rachel.

"Ngh... I mean if I didn't at least last this long I don't think you would've... argh... come back to me for sex this many times." Rachel blushes.

Quinn lowers her mouth and takes the head of Rachel's dick and gives a hard suck. "Ohhh fuck Quinn... ha fuck I'm cumming. Fuck swallow all it." Rachel shots her load down Quinn's throat. Rachel feels like she's cumming buckets in heaven. Which is true.

Quinn tried to swallow as much of Rachel's cum as possible but it was to much for her and pulled away making the rest of Rachel's cum cover her entire face. "Mmmh ha jeez Rachel you cum way to much for someone so small." Quinn looks at Rachel's limp dick. "Well at least someone small in height wise." She smirked, slowly pumping Rachel's cock to half mass and soon full mas yet again.

"Can't... eh.. can't blame me. You give the best blowjobs ever Quinn." Rachel tries to give Quinn and a small smile. Quin arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Better than Kitty, and Brittany, even better than Santana?" She questioned. Rachel looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Didn't think I would know huh?" Rachel visually gulped. "I know you sleep around Rachel and thats fine. But I know Santana and Brittany had sex with you this morning." She says in the sweets voice you can imagine. Quinn grips Rachel hard. "But when I reserve you for the entire day I meant it. So I don'tcare if they are my friends when I want you to myself, I'll get you all of you and your time to myself. Do I make myself clear?" She grips even hard almost painfully.

Rachel nods vigorously. Quinn loosens her grip and straddles Rachel's hips hovering over her semi hard cock. "Good I so glad we cleared things up. So hope about round four Rachel?" She says nonchalantly.

"Uhhh I mean... what about class...?" Rachel stutters. "You're so cute. For someone who claims to be a stud your just and big softy." Quinn grips Rachel's hair. "But it doesn't matter how cute you are I want and round four and I will get a round four, won't I Rachel. She tilts her head as if challenging Rachel to say no to her.

Rachel nods. "Yes ma'am." "Good girl." With that Quinn sinks down onto Rachel cock initiating round four. Rachel had only one thought that time. Note to self never piss off Quinn.

 **The End**

 _Reviews? Thoughts? Comments? All appreciated._


	3. Fight For The Berry

_**Sorry for the wait guys I was working on two stories so I could upload both of them at the same time to satisfied you guys for a while until the nest upload both stories are well over 4kso I hope youenjoy them. I wanted thank all you who comment, vote , follow, and favorite this story. I also wanted to tell you guys that I upload all my stories on Wattpad, Ao3, and . So for what every reason you can't read it on one site you can look it up on the other two. Now on with the smut.**_

 _ **Quinn and Santana fight over Rachel to see who she truly belongs too.**_

 _*Actions are in italics*_

 _ **Thoughts are bold italics**_

 **Quinn's Pov**

I walk down the halls of McKinley High school with my second in command Santana Lopez and our shared best friend Brittany Pierce, everyone including nerds to jocks to even some teachers part like the Red Sea for me. I smirked they know who rules this school and that's us the Unholy Trinity.

We walk towards my locker, I gather my books while Santana listen to Brittany about her overweight cat Lord Tubbington. From the corner of my eye I see three jocks with two slushies in each hand. Walking towards to the one and only Rachel Berry. I turn to fully face them, Santana see this looks over to see what I'm looking at. Oblivious to the world Rachel doesn't see the jocks behind her until they yell out her name.

"Yo Berry!" She turns around slowly and I see her close her eyes waiting for the inevitable. Soon she's covered in slushy looking like a unicorn threw up on her. She just stands there eyes closed fist clenched. She's waiting for the jocks to leave. Soon they do and walk away laughing and high five each other. I feel bad now, I cause this and sure me and Rachel aren't friends but we are civil to each other. She doesn't deserves this.

The bell rings signaling the last period of the day has started. I turn to Santana and Brittany. "You guys go on a head I need to go do something." "Okay Q we'll see you." Brittany says giving me a quick hug. Santana eyes me but doesn't say anything. "Come on San." Brittany grabs Santana's hand and drags her away.

 _ **I need to help Rachel**_. I turn to see that Rachel is no longer there. _**Damn I guess she went to bathroom.**_ I look down the hall to see a restroom which mostly likely Rachel went into. I start walking towards it until I'm in front of the door. "What do you think you are doing tubbers." I jumped out of surprise. "Jesus Christ S you scared the shit out of me, don't just come out of nowhere." I glared at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever Q you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing?" She said rudely. My eyes twitched at her tone. "One why does it matter what I do and two what do _you_ think you're doing." I cross my arms in defiance.

Santana moves to match my stance. "Well by the looks of it you were stalking the hobbit." She smirked

"Whatever S I was going to help her get cleaned up. Asshole." Again she rolled her eyes. "Fine since I'm already here might as watch while you help the midget." I sighed. I pushed the bathroom door to see a half naked Rachel.

Arms in the air stuck is her shirt, skirt gone only leaving her in boxers? I see a bulge in her crotch area and I silently freak out. Santana pushes me out of the way "Jeez Q either get in the damn bathroom or le..." both of our eyes zoned down at the bulge in Rachel's boxers.

Rachel hurried to pull her shirt above her and cover her lower half. "What are you two doing in here!" Her face flush with embarrassment. All three of us stand there in slience not knowing what to do.

Soon Santana speaks up. "So I guess you really are a man Rupaul." I elbowed her. I look at her. _**Really Satan.**_ I see Rachel shake lightly. She looks up at us. "What do you want." She says with a stoned face.

Before I could say anything Santana beats me to the punch. "What we want is for you to answer my question Berry."

"What Berry I didn't hear you. You have to speak up louder." She taunted. "Santana that's enough." I glared at her. "She doesn't have to answer to you."

"Quinn its fine." I look up at Rachel in shocked. "It was bound to happen. Someone was going to find out I just wish it wasn't you two." Rachel had no emotion on her face.

Santana raised an eyebrow "Well I'm waiting." Rachel takes a deep breath. "I...I have a.. penis." She puts on a brave face.

"Ha I knew it." Santana nearly yells. "Really Santana." I hissed at her. "What happens now?" Rachel question. "I..I don't know."

"Well we could start off by you showing us whatcha packing." Santana smirked eyes never leaving Rachel's crotch area.

"WHAT! Are you serious S. That's too much even for you." I practically screamed.

She rolled her eyes and sigh. "Come Q you can't tell me that you're not curious. I mean she has the best of both worlds. She has the soft body of a girl but has a permant dilo that she carries around. I don't know wheater pity her or be jealous of her. And if you're not then you can leave while me and Berry can get real acquainted. Besides she's like half black and half jewish. The world is fucking with me. She's is either hung like a horse and is a five incher." She winks at Rachel. Making her blushed.

I saw this, and something boiled in my stomach. I think to myself. _**Am I jealous? No I'm not. It's Rachel for god sakes. I just don't want Santana to pressure Rachel into anything she doesn't want to. Yeah that's it.**_ I shake my head. "Really Santana couldn't help yourself so you're going to whore yourself to Berry."

Santana snaps her head back towards me. "Excuse me bitch what did you just say." "Y'know what I just slut." I challenged her.

"So what if I was offering Berry sex why does it mater to you anyway tubbers. Besides Rachel doesn't seem like she would say no to me. After all I am sexy and hot." She turns her head back at Rachel. "Right Berry?"

"I..I.mm" Rachel blushed. "See Q. Now moving on. How big are you Berry. Going off the bulge in you underwear I'm guessing six maybe seven inches. So which is it."

I stayed quite. Even I wanted to know, even if I wouldn't admit out loud. *sigh* "I'm seven inches when soft but I'm nine and half when I'm hard."

Both my and Santana's jaws dropped. We both glance switches between Rachel's face and her dick.

"Bullshit." Santana expressed. "There is no way you're nine inches I mean you're so damn tiny even thing else has be right?"

Rachel seems to forget type of situation she in and gets defensive. She stands straighter and puts her hands on hips, leaving her bare to the world. "Are you calling me a liar Santana."

Santana eyes Rachel's flaccid penis. She looks up "I ain't calling you a truther." _**Did she just?**_ "Did you just make a Drake Josh reference?" Rachel stated.

Santana smirks "I'm surprised you caught that Berry but anyway from the looks of it you are seven inches. But I atill don't believe you're nine inches."

"Haven't you heard of the saying 'I'm a grower not a shower' Santana?" Rachel remarked. "Ohh ho Berry being ballys, yes Hobbit I heard of the saying. But with you, you could be a shower." She replied. Her eyes move back down to Rachel's dick.

"Oh my Santana, how will I ever make you believe me." Rachel fakes being hurt. Santana licks her lips "You could always come to my place and show me." She glances at Rachel with a heated gaze.

"Is that what you want Santana?" Rachel says with a new found confidence. "If I say yes will you come with me." She questioned. "Maybe if I feel like it" Rachel implied.

 _ **Did they forget I'm here? How dare they.**_ "Umm hello I'm still here you know." I exclaimed pointing at myself. I cross my arms and puff put my chest. _**No one ignores Quinn Fabray.**_

"Sorry Q forgot you were there." Santana doesn't even look at me when she says it too. "Of course you would."

She rolls her eyes. "Look Q you're kinda ruining the mood right now so why don't run along, and I'll take real good care of Rachel here."

Something in me snaps. "The hell you are you're probably going to take the poor girls virginity if I leave her with you."

She turns towards me. "And if I do then that's none of your business is it Q." "Yeah it is when it involves Rachel."

"Why is that Q? When ever anything that has Rachel in it you seem to be the first person to jump up? Why is that? Is it because you actually like her." She challenged me.

I glare at her. "If I say yes will you leave her alone." I see for the corner of my eye, Rachel stares at me stunned. She laughs "No." "Why the hell not."

"That's quite simple Q." She walks over to Rachel, loops around her, and grabs her dick from behind making her moan in suprise."I like her too."

Watching her touch Rachel like that makes my blood boil. "Like hell you do, you only like her because she has a big dick." I make my way towards to the two.

She strokes Rachel making her moan loudly. "One of the reasons yes." I walk up to them and grab Rachel's penis making Santana stop stroking her.

"You need to stop." I glared at her. "Or what Q." She glares right back. "Or I'll-

Rachel cuts me off. "Or I'll cum." She pants.

We both look at Rachel who's on the verge of cumming. Both our eyes widened at the sight. "Holy shit you weren't lying. You are fucking huge Rach." Santana practically screamed.

"I.. would say... I told.. you so...but I really need to cum.. so either jerk me off or move so I can do it myself." Rachel breath heavily. Both me and Santana glanced up at each other and gave a silent nod. We slowly jacked off Rachel. Picking up the pace when Rachel's moans became louder.

"Fuck.. fuck.. Quinn... Santana... fuck I'm cumming. Arghhr." She squeezed both our wrists as she came all over the floor. "Damn how are you still hard." Santana licks her lips.

"I..ha.. I have great stamina." Rachel said catching her breath. "No shit."

"So want to come back to my place for some fun Berry." Santana questioned.

Rachel hummed. "If it means I could fuck you seven ways til Sunday. Then I'll gladly go to your place Santana."

"Excuse me, what me." "What about you Q?" Santana raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can't just leave me here." I sighed. "You bet I can. I have a berry flavor lollipop to suck, now excuse us Q." She says pushing pass me.

"I call dibs." I turn towards both her and Rachel.

Both girls looked towards me. "You call dibs on what Q." "I call dibs on Berry's virginity."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows. "You can't call dibs on that she's mine."

"The hell she is she's mine." I walk up to the both of them and grab Rachel's right arm.

"Ha um no she's mine." Santana grabs Rachel's left arm jerking her towards herself.

"No she belongs to me, so there for her virginity also belongs to me." I pull Rachel towards me.

"No she's mine." "No she belongs to me." So it became a tug or war with Rachel being tugged to left and right back and forth.

"Don't I get a say in who takes my virginity, or does that not matter to you guys and will you guys stop trying to pull off both my arms Please and thank you. " Rachel voiced.

Both me and Santana let go of her arms and take a step back to give her some breathing room.

"SO I want to know what is this is. Especially what what me being yours, or yours?" Rachel questioned, while pointing at me and Santana.

"Because from what I can remember you both hate me. Well at least that was I got from the daily slushies, name calling, and other horrible things you both put me through everyday." She continued.

I look down at my shoes in shame, to my left Santana is doing the same. I take a deep breath before looking up at her. "I want to say I'm sorry Rachel..I.I didn't mean any of the things I said to. And before you say that I'm only saying sorry so I can get in your pants, it's not I am truly sorry for the things I put you through. I have liked you since third grade, but because of my own insecurities I have treated horribly, I have called you names, throw slushies at you when you didn't deserve them. So from the bottom of my heart I am sorry Rachel I hope you can fine it in your heart forgive me." _**Please please forgive me.**_

She stays silent, thinking before turning to Santana. "What about you?"

"Shit, um okay, I am not the best at saying sorry or whatever. *sigh* I am sorry Berr-- erm Rachel. I also didn't *sigh* okay fuck it I'm not gonna say I didn't mean because some of the things I did to you I did mean. And that's fucked up in a lot of ways. But you have chilled out after your break up with Finn, so your less annoying now then you were back then. But that doesn't justify what I did to you and I am sorry for being a royal bitch to you Rachel. I'm like a elementary school boy, who likes a girl but is mean to her to show that I like her. Fucked up I know, but that's how I am."

 _ **That is probably the closest thing to an apology that Rachel is going to get from Santana.**_ I thought to myself.

 **Rachel's Pov**

I'm still silent. Looking straight at both my former tormentors turned friends? Lovers? I take a deep breath "I believe you." I see both girl's face light up quickly.

"But that doesn't mean that I forgive you for all the things you put me through in the past three years." I put my hands on my hips slightly scolding them. I see that they both their faces drop only for a minute before smiling at me again.

"Is there anything we can do to make you forgive us Estella." Santana nodded at me. Quinn nodded along with her.

I stand there in a daze. _**What do I do now, I really didn't think this far.**_

"I really don't know I didn't think this far." i said honestly.

As if summoned, Santana looked at Quinn as if there were communicating telepathically they both nod at each other. Both turn towards me and smirks at me. "I know a way to make it up to you. Where all three of us could enjoy." both looks down at my naked waist. _**Oh dang I forgot that I was still naked.**_

"And what would that be Santana, Quinn?" I questioned, as I am generally curious on what the both have in store for me.

They sided eye each other. circle around me touching my arm, feeling me up. "Well me and Q thought the only way to make it up to you is to let you do whatever you want to us, well as long it doesn't involve us getting seriously hurt."

This caught my attention. "Anything? As in anything I want?"

"Anything you want Rachel." Quinn answered me.

I put a finger on my chin, closed my eyes and started to think. **_I mean they did say anything right? So if I ask them to..no no no Rachel that's... they would never do that. But they did say anything._**

Since I was in my mind thinking , I wasn't really paying attention to my surrounds . Until I felt hot air be blown into my ear.

"We would do anything Rachel." Quinn whisper to me. Santana was next.

"She's right anything you want. You have all the power now Rach. You could make us do anything for you. Make us carry your books around. Or you could make us suck that big fat cock of yours. Make us get on our knees, making us worship your cock."

I tensed up. _**Damn that really does sound good making, two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity get on their knees begging to serve me. Making them Take my dick anywhere, at anytime.**_ I moaned at my thought.

I gulped. "You said I could ask you two anything and you would do it, yes?" I see them both nod. "Alright then I want one of you to give me mt skirt." Santana moves to get my skirt, gives it to me.

They both watch me as I fix my clothes. I sooth thewrinkles out of my skirt, before turning back to them.

"Alright now that's done, I want both you to get to my house now." I walk pass them.

"Wait why?" Quinn asked.

" _*sigh*_ Because Quinn what I want to do to both of you is not school appropriate. So be a good girl and do as your told. Unless you don't want to find out what I have plan for the both of you."

I see both Quinn and Santana's pupils expand. They nod and follow me to my car. They race to my car, fighting over who gets the front seat. In the end Santana beats Quinn to the front seat. I see Quinn pout like a little kid when they don't get something they want. _**She's really cute.**_

"Come on Quinn the longer we're here the longer you have to wait and see what I plan on doing to you." That seems to get her to stop pouting. She's gets into the back of my car. I get in and start the car, driving to my house.

As soon as I park into my drive way. Both Quinn and Santana are in front of my door. "Hurry up Rachel." Santana whined.

"Patience is virtue Santana." I smirked at her purposely walking slow to my door to see how far I could push them.

Santana actually runs behind me to push me faster towards the door. "Really Santana you can't wait not even for a minute?"

"If what I'm thinking is the reason you brought us to your house is really it, then no I can't wait now hurry up Estella and open the damn door."

I giggle lightly. Unlocking my front door and walking inside having Quinn and Santana walk in behind me.

I turn around to face them. "Welcome to the Berry residence. Do you want anything to drink, we have soda, water, soy milk, and V8." I welcomed them into my home.

They both shake their heads. Quinn speaks up. "Um...where are your fathers Rachel?"

I smiled at her. "Oh they are out of town for the next three days So it's just us here. I hope you don't mind." I throw a wink at her.

"So Estella what now." _**Wow Santana really doesn't beat around the bush does she.**_

"Well Santana as you both know I've brought you here to make do on your promise. So I need us to go my room." I walk upstairs to my room both girls hot on my heels.

As we walked in both girls stand around not knowing what to do. I unzip my skirt, kicking it towards the corner or my room. Taking a seat on bed.

"Since you both promise that you would do anything for me I want you both to get on your knees to suck my cock."

Obediently the both get on their knees. Between my legs. They both start rubbing me trough my underwear. I moan a little. "Hmm well ladies hurry up, pull out my cock and start sucking." I ordered.

I lift my hips, making it easier for the girls to pull down ny underwear. Both stared in aww at my cock.

"It's so much bigger up close." Quinn whispered completely fixed aided on my hard dick.

Santana nods but not wasting time, she leans in giving my shaft a broad lick from the base to the tip. "Mmm and it taste so good too." She continues to lick me making loud slurping sounds.

Soon she takes my entire 9 and a half cock down her throat. "Woah..ah Santana.. damn." I moan gripping her hair helping her move along my shaft. I slowly hump her face.

I look over to Quinn in my pleasure induce haze. Seeing her in aww as Santana takes me so well. She taps Santana shoulder. "I wanna try."

Santana looks about to protest, but I stop her before she could say anything. "Learn to share Santana, beside I want the both of you to pleasure me not just one."

Santana pouted, before giving me one last suck and a kiss on the tip, before moving out of the way for Quinn. Quinn gently grasp the base of my cock. Inspecting it before giving it a hesitating lick.

When she deems the taste to okay she goes for broader and longer licks. Slowly she transitions from licks to sucking the head of it. She looks up at me never breaking eye contact as she swallows my dick half way.

I see her slightly struggle with my girth. I gently run my fingers through her hair. "Hey, I know it's hurting you to take me so don't push yourself okay? You'll learn to all of me in time okay. So don't push yourself to hard." I cupped her jaw, rubbing her cheek soothingly.

She sucks hard making my eyes roll to the back on my head. My eyes roll back towards Santana, seeing her with a hand down her skirt fingering herself.

I grab my cock pulling it out of Quinn's wonderful mouth. I jerk myself. "Come here Santanna I'm about come and I want to come all over both of your faces." I panted.

Both Quinn and Santana squeeze together between my legs. "Ahh." I hissed. The first rope lands in between them. Several ropes later both girls faces are coverd in my cum.

"Damn." I said breathlessly. I see Santana collect some of my cum thats on her face and shove it into her mouth and moan loudly as she does it.

Quinn how ever gathers only a little bit of my cum on her finger and licks it testing out the taste. I see her face taken back by the bitter taste before settling down.

I breathe harshly through my nose. I grab my cock and lightly slap it across both cheerleaders faces. "I hope you both are the pill because I plan on cumming inside of you both multiple times." I seem them noth nod. "Good now this is what's going to happen."

I stand up bringing both girls along with me. "Quinn's going to ride me as I eat you out Santana." I lay down on the bed. Turn towards the girls who have yet to move an inch. "Well? Come on, I want you riding me like there's no tomorrow and you on my face, eating you out." I point at Quinn and Santana respectfully.

They both slowly comply. Quinn moves first, she hovers over my cock. Before taking a deep breathe and slowly moving down until the head of my dick is inside her.

"Ah!" Quinn quickly moves to cover her mouth with her hand. "Jesus Q you okay?"

 _ **Is this what a pussy feels like? God she's so hot and tight it's like she's hugging all of me. I don't ever want to go a day with out being inside her now. Oh god if Quinn feels like this, what about Santana? I cant wait to find out.**_

Quinn nods "Yeah I'm S, it's just a lot to take in." I gripped Quinn hips harshly indicating that I want to go deeper. She allows me to push her down until I'm fully inside her.

"Ohhh." She moans out. I stare at her in amazement. "Oh wow Quinn, you feel so good. So tight and warm god I could just stay inside you forever. Would you let me? Would you let me stay inside of you if I asked you?" I questioned her.

Her faced is flushed at moment. Her eyes are closed concentrating, on the feeling of me being inside her. I turn to my left to see Santana with a pout on her face. _**Adorable**_ I think.

"Hey." I lightly smack her leg. "Don't think I forget about you, come on." Santana swings a leg over my head, pussy hover above my mouth, facing Quinn.

I leave on hand on Quinn's thigh, bringing my other hand to Santana. Bringing her closer. I lean into her, sticking out my tongue licking her gently. She moans softly as I tested out the waters. I bring both my hands back to Quinn and gripped her sides slowly bringing her up, then back down.

I focus hard on pleasing both cheerleaders. Helping Quinn bounce on my cock, while I eat out Santana. Both girls are letting out continuous moans. Each moan got louder and loud with each pasting minute. I continue my assault on Santana's pussy, as I jack hammered into Quinn.

"FUCK RACHEL!" "RACHEL!" Both girls yell out respectfully. They both slumped over, barely holding each other, catching their breathes.

I first move Santana off me, then Quinn. I look at both their flushed faces, hair dismayed and wild, looking utterly satisfied, and thoroughly fucked.

I wiped my mouth, Santana came a lot. "So? Ready for round two?" I eagerly said.

They both looked at me slacked-jawed and wide-eye. "What?... What? Why are you girls looking at me like that?"

"Round two? Berry for someone who was a virgin not even thirty minutes ago, you have great stamina." Santana looked at me mischievously.

I stroked my cock looking dead at both of them. "I really hope you're girls aren't tired, because I plan on going on night long."

The both take a harsh breathe. "Don't make a promise you can't keep Rachel." Quinn taunted.

I smiled slyly at her. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious about it. Now come on it's time to even the score. I been dying to fuck Santana's pussy for a while now."

"Wait? Since when?"

"Since freshman year."

"That long?" She questioned.

"Yup." I nodded at her. "You too Quinn I been thinking of this since then, now that's out of the way can we get back to having some fun."

Pull Santana on her hands and knees "Is this okay?" I asked before continuing. She nods giving me the okay to go on.

I kneel behind her pushing her upper body down to the mattress while keeping her hips up. I grab on dick, and guide it into Santana. "Ohhh." "Ahh" Both me and Santana moan.

"Mmmh okay, I understand now Quinn, fuck her dick is a monster."

 _ **Hmm not as tight as Quinn, but it's still enjoyable.**_

I pull out slowly and sink back in. Repeating this, I set the pace. I purposely went slow to see how far I could push Santana, which it didn't take long for her to start begging.

"Rach, fuck please faster." She whined.

 _ **Jeez both these girls will be the death of me with how cute they are.**_

I simply complied to her request, because just like her I was getting tired of the slow pace I had before. Soon I'm slamming into Santana, her screams and moans are muffled by the pillow she is currently shoving her face in.

I look over to Quinn to see how she is holding up. I see her on her butt, legs spread wide, fingers in her cunt. I reach over to Quinn and smack her hand hand, replacing her fingers with mine instead.

I continue to fuck Santana hard, as I finger Quinn. "AHH fuck Rach, fuck...fuck,mmmh so good." _**I always knew Santana would be very vocal in bed.**_ I smirked down at both girls. Having two-thirds of the unholy trinity withering under nether me, has to be the best feeling any girl could have.

My hips work over time as I fuck Santana into my mattress. Soon Santana tenses up and cums, while Quinn squeezes my fingers cumming along Santana. I pump my hips a few times before cumming inside Santana. "Ahh ohhh." I hissed emptying rope after rope into the Latina.

Both girls collapse on the bed, breathing hard. I smiled down at the both of them, stroking my hard cock which is still wet from Santana's cum.

"I hope I didn't tired you girls out, because I can still go for a long time."

Quinn and Santana side eyed one another, then looks back at me. Eyes blown wide with lust and love I knew they were ready for more.

We go at like rabbits. Fucking on every surface we can find. My bed, the floor, my desk, against the door, everywhere. So many positions in so many different ways. My cock was never more than a few seconds out of any of the girls. Always inside someone either Quinn's tight pussy or Santana's experienced one.

The night went on and soon it was early in morning, we were still going at it. Our last round, the last postions I had the girls in. Santana flat on her back, with Quinn on top of her. While I'm in between both girls legs pushing and pulling out of each of them.

Switching between both pussies. Pushing into Quinn, then quickly pulling out and pushing back into Santana. The cheerleaders letting out abunduce of moans, squeals and gibberish. I push harder and faster making my bed squeak underneath us. Until finally cumming inside Santana giving her half my load. Quickly switching to Quinn and giving her the rest of my load.

I stay inside Quinn a little longer making sure I'm completely spent. Slowly pulling my now limp and flaccid cock, I collapse on the bed. Quinn moves off Santana and lays on the right of me. Santana doing the same but of the left side. The three of us lay there spent, satisfied and thoroughly fucked into oblivion.

"Jesus Rachel you weren't lying when you said all night." Quinn said looking at the clock which now says 5:0o in the morning.

"Told you so." I panted.

"Mmmh yeah this was great can't wait for more." Santana purred.

I looked at Quinn to see her about start a fight with Santana. "Before you say anything Quinn, how about you two share me. I dont mind it I get the both you girls, and to be quite frank with ladies I can't see myself without either of you. So it's either we do this together or we don't do it at all." I stated firmly.

I see both Santana and Quinn stare at each other for a good minute. Before sighing agreeing to the proposal.

"I guess I can share you with her."

"Same here Berry."

"Good now I'm going to bed goodnight or good morning? Whatever the case maybe we will take more about our relationship later." I settle on the bed ready to pass out.

Quinn and Santana curl up against me. Sleep takes all three of us, passing out with smiles on our faces.

 **The End**

 **Comments are appericated. I also take request if any**


	4. Green With Jealousy

**I wanted to thank all you who comment and like my story and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Also this story is inspired by TunaFish1997.**

 **Jock!Rachel HBIC!Quinn Junior year**

 **Quinn POV**

I arrived at school, it's 5:00 in the morning on a Friday. I'm tried but being head cheerleader means I have to be the best of best. Even if that means getting up at an ungodly hour for cheer practice. There is only one good thing about getting up this early.

It means I get to see my girlfriend, Rachel Berry a.k.a star quarterback of the football team and Glee Captain.

I mean McKinley's football team was nothing special, but all that changed when she came along and won our first game of the season in over twenty years. Not only that but she also won the championship game as well.

Doing all that just her sophomore year too. Incredible I know, and she's my girlfriend, I get to call her mine and of course vice verse. We got together towards the end of our sophomore year. They way we got together cracks me up to this day, she tried out for the football team to impress me which she did. She did this because she heard a rumor that I only dated jocks.

So she join the football team took the quarterback position from Finn and did everything she could to woo me into a date. After a ton of compliments, gifts and flirting I gave in and went on a date with her. That the best decision I ever made, because I couldn't be anymore happy than I am right now. Speaking of Rachel...

"Hey Rae." I shouted at her to get her attention. Rachel turns around to face me and gives a big smile. She jogs to me, as I open my arms up to give her a hug. She hooks her arms underneath my thighs, picks me up and spins us around. "Ah Rae." I said laughing.

She stop spinning but doesn't let me down. "Hello gorgeous, how are you this fine morning Q." She smiled.

"Better now you here." I lean down to kiss her . She happily meets me in the middle.

"WOO Yeah get some Berry!" Puck screams. I flick him off never breaking the kiss. Rachel pulls back to also give Puck the bird.

Puck smirks at us. "As much as I'm enjoying this make out session coach needs us on the field. And we can't start without our quarterback Rachel."

She sighs. I laugh "For once he's right." I continue to give her pecks on her lips. "I know but I don't wanna go not when you are here. Looking absolutely breathtaking." She said in between kisses.

"I know Rae. I don't want you to go either, if it makes you feel better I'll on field right after you." I hummed.

She hums in agreement. "I do love watching you cheer for me baby." "Alright, alright as much as I would love to keep on kissing you Rae we have to go."

She sighs again. "I know, I know one more kiss for good luck." She puckered her lips. I peck her on the lips and attempt to leave, but she reels me back into her arms. "Baby you know that's not kind of kiss I want." She whines.

I arched my eyebrow at her. "So my kisses aren't good enough for you." I teased. "What no no I mean yes no i meant no you're kisses are good, great ,awesome but I.. uh.. just um.. I-"

I pull her by her Letterman and cut off her rambling. Giving her a very heated kiss. "I was kidding Rae." I said teasing her.

"I knew that." She didn't. "Now go before you get trouble. Chop chop." I exaggerate clapping my hands together.

"Yes, of course my queen." She dramatically bows and flashes me a smile and runs off to the field.

 **Football Field**

 **Rachel's Pov**

I run onto the field in my football gear seeing that everyone was ready for football practice. "Sorry guys I got hold up."

"She got held up by the misses." Puck smirked.

I smirked back "Yeah I did and you would too. If you ever decide to settle down Noah. "

"Sorry Jewbabe no woman can hold me down." He flexes his arm and kisses it.

I smirked. "Yeah, yeah alright then let play some football."

With that football practice began. About an hour in coach told us to have a fifteen minute break.

I look over see that Quinn yelling out orders to the Cheerios, telling them to run one more lap, then they could take an twenty minute break.

I wait by the guys for about five minutes before I see Quinn yelling for the break she promise, she walks to the bleachers where they set up the water jug. I walk towards, wrapping my arms around her waist burying my chin into her shoulder.

"Hello beautiful." Quinn giggles. She turns around circling her arms around my neck. "Hey baby." I lean in for a kiss but she turns away. "Baby I'm sweaty."

"Sweaty or not I want a kiss." I pout at her. Good thing I master my pout with my fathers, because she gives in and gives me a well deserve kiss. Which turns into a mini make out session.

"WHY IS THE FIVE FEET GARDEN GNOME SWAPPING SPIT WITH MY HEAD CHEERIO!" The one and only Sue Sylvester screams into her bullhorn.

Both me and Quinn break apart for the sudden intrusion. I stared daggers at the coach.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT THE FOOTBALL TEAM FROM AN HORRIBLE LOSING STREAK. DOES NOT MEAN I WANT TO SEE MINI STREISAND EATING MY HEAD CHEERIO'S FACE OFF!" Sue screamed into my face.

"Are you done yet?" I questioned her." "AS A MATTER OF FACT NO I AM NOT, WHY ARE YOU STILL ON MY FIELD!"

"Because I can." I remark. Sue looks at me stunned.

"I don't know whether to impress that you stood up to me and disgusted that I am impressed by what you did."

"How about both. It's a win-win." I shrugged my shoulders.

Sue squinched her eyes at me. "Acceptable for now. Now get out of my sight I don't want to catch your lesbianism." With that she turns on her heel and goes right to her cheerios looking like she ready to end someone's life.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING, WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING. I WANT YOU TO RUN UNTIL EVERY LIMB IS LITERALLY THREE SECONDS AWAY FROM FALLING OFF YOU BODY. YOU THINK THAT'S HARD TRY WATERBOARDING THAT'S HARD!"

I roll my eyes. "Okay that's now over and done with." I turned towards my girlfriend. Pulling her close by her waist. "Where were we?" I lean in to continue our make-out session.

She puts her her finger on my lips slightly pushing me away. "We were going back to practice."

" _*sigh*_ Do we have to." I whined. "Yes baby we do now go, if your good you'll get a treat after school." She winks at me.

That caught my attention. "Really you mean like.. y'know." I wiggle my eyebrows at her playfully.

Quinn gives me a heart felt laugh. "Only if you are good and go back to practice." She says pushing me along.

"Wait,wait one more kiss for good luck."

" _*sigh*_ Fine one more kiss, and that's it." She kisses me one more time before pushing me towards the football field.

 **Quinn's Pov**

I watch as Rachel walks back onto the football field with swagger. I stare at her ass as she walks back. I was so caught up on staring at my girlfriend's butt that I didn't see that someone came up behind me. I felt some poke my shoulder.

I turn to see one of the senior flyer. _**I think her name is Gabby Myers.**_

"Yes what is it?" I asked.

"Oh I was wondering how long have you and Rachel Berry have been together?" She said with a fake smile that could be seen from a mile away.

 _ **I don't like her, and that fake smile of hers. Something feels off about her I better keep an eye on her.**_

"We've been together for two years and a half." I said truthfully.

"Wow that's a long time to be together, you would think that one of you would get bored of the other and leave." She smirked slightly clearly checking Rachel out as she yells out orders to the football team. "Oh before I forget it's also true that Rachel has a penis right?"

 _ **Okay this bitch is starting to piss me off**_. "Yeah well good thing Rachel isn't bored and will never be bored of me. And yes she has a penis but that doesn't make her any less of a woman ." I said pressed a fake smile narrowing my eyes.

"True. Now excuse me I have to go now." She wriggles her fingers at me, walking away. But before leaving I hear her whisper something under her breathe. "I wonder how big she is."

That was the last straw for me. I got angry, real quick. _**Who the fuck is this bitch, She better not be after Rachel. Rachel Berry belongs to me and I don't share EVER.**_ I stomped towards her going to give her a piece of my mind, when coach stops me.

"Q WHAT ARE DOING GET YOUR HORMONAL BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU OVER BY YOUR ANKLES." Sue yelled through her bullhorn.

 _*tsk*_ _ **Fine she's off the hook for now.**_ I walk towards the field angrily and fuming.

 **Halls**

I've been angry through out practice. I took my books out of my locker when I heard Rachel call out to me.

"Hey baby." She leans in to kiss me. I turn quickly making her kiss my cheek instead.

She pulls back confused. Grabbing my hand, bringing them towards her face kissing them softly. "What's wrong love."

My once tense body, relaxes by her touch. "It's nothing baby." Looking down at our linked hands. Rachel makes a face, like she doesn't believe me.

"Baby it's fine it was nothing." I assured her.

"Yeah and I'm the bloody pope. Now what is really going on. Y'know can talk to me about anything okay?" She said looking at me knowingly.

" _*sigh*_ Okay it's just this girl Gabby she's uh a senior flyer. She came up to me asking about how long we have been together. I think she likes you. Because she ask me about if you had a penis and I swear she asked herself how big you were. Like she's going to anywhere near your dick." I started to get angry again.

 _ **Once again that bitch is pissing me off with out even being here. Agh she's going nowhere near mine Rachel. Rachel is MINE no one else's.**_

"Baby are.. are you jealous?" she laughs lightly.

"Yeah I am. I mean who does that bitch think she is. Looking at you like a piece of meat. She doesn't have to right to look at you like that. Only I do!" I nearly screamed.

"Baby" She looks at me seriously. "You know I would never dare to give into another woman right."

I pout. "I know it's just the thought of someone else looking at you like that royally pisses me off."

She laughs at me, she grabs my waist pulling into her embrace. "I know it does, but know matter what that girl says I love you and you alone. You're it for my Quinn." She said sincerely.

"Really?" I asked a little child-like.

She smiled brightly at me. "Yes really, my plans after high school involves you it. Honestly Quinn I want to marry you and have kids with you. That's part of my plans I want that. If you let me."

"You really want to marry me? Like for real?" I asked making sure this is what she wants.

"I would get on one knee right now but, I don't have a beautiful ring for that beautiful finger of yours."

I blushed from the tips of my ears. "You're a dork."

"That might be the case but I'm your dork."

"Yes my dork." I hook my arms around her shoulders bringing her close. "Mine." I lean kissing her hard. She kisses me back just as fierce.

She pulls back first. "Yours, and your mine. And as much as I like what we are doing we have class to get to so come on." She grabs my hand walking me to my first period.

I give her a kiss goodbye. I watch as she rounds the corner put of my sight. _**I shouldn't be jealous I mean Rachel basically said that she wanted to marry me and have kids with me so I don't have to worry about that bitch stealing Rachel away from me.**_

I sit in my first period thinking about what Rachel said to make me feel better. Soon first period and second, third and fourth period pass in a blink of an eye. It's lunch time and I meet up with Rachel. She has a sour look on her face making me worry a little.

"Rachel? Baby is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

She grabs my arms. "Before I say anything promise me that you won't get mad?"

"What did you do?"

"It's not what I did it's what someone else did." She winced.

"What did THEY do." My angry started to build up.

She takes a deep breath. "Okay so that Gabby girl has been...uh flirting... with me, and uh... tried..to kiss me and tried to feel me up y'know down there." She winced with every word. "But I turned her down every time, and I stopped her before she could kiss me...or touch me too. Okay you know that I would never leave you for her right." She quickly adds.

Something in me snaps, instead of blowing up at Rachel like she expected I calm turned on my heel and stomped my way to the cafeteria.

"Q..Quinn wait up where are you going." Rachel calls after me but I didn't listen.

 **Cafeteria**

 **Rachel's Pov**

I follow Quinn into the cafeteria trying to catch up but she practically ran to the room. Not only that but I lose her in the sea of kids.

I look around searching for my girlfriend before she kills someone or more specifically Gabby.

"GABBY MYERS GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW." I heard Quinn scream at the top of her lungs. **Oh no that's not good.** Soon I see a crowd form in the middle of the cafeteria. Safe to say that Quinn is there in the middle ready to kill that poor girl.

I push my way through the crowd, successfully making to the middle. I see both Gabby and Quinn in a fighting stance. Knowing my girlfriend this will not end well for the other girl.

I also see that Santana and Brittany both are flanking Quinn. Gabby has some friends on her end as well.

"Who do you think you are bitch! Hitting on someone else's girl. You fucking two bit whore." Santana yelled.

 _ **Damn, not gonna lie I wouldn't have thought that Santana would, be so offended but I'm kinda glad she is.**_

Gabby just smirks. "It's not my fault, Rachel's just hot and she deserves an hot girlfriend not a one trick barbie." She flicks her head towards Quinn.

"A one trick barbie? Couldn't come up with anything better. You overdeveloped cumshot." Quinn sneer.

 _ **Okay damn that was good, I can see that even Santana was impressed by that insult.**_

Quinn stands up straight and clears her throat. "Listen here you spoiled cow, Rachel is MY girlfriend. I DON'T SHARE! EVER! So if you kindly whore yourself to some else girlfriend that'll be great." She says sweetly.

Gabby's left eye twitched in irritation. "You fucking bitch." She stomps up to Quinn hand raised ready to slap Quinn.

I saw red and quickly ran towards them catching Gabby's hand before she could swing. She turns to my eyes narrow ready to yell, before she see that's it's me.

"I know damn well you are not going to slap my girlfriend." I said as calmly as physical as possible. I lightly push her away from Quinn.

Going to her, hooking mt arms around her waist bringing her close. "You okay baby?" Keeping my angry glare pointed at the girl who dare to try and hurt my love.

Quinn turns to me, giving me a peck om the cheek. "I'm fine baby now you're here."

I smile loving at her before fixing my glare towards Gabby. "Let's get this straight Gabby I don't and will never leave Quinn for you. And you know why? Its because I have a specified type. I like my women a little taller than me, blond hair, fair skin, hazel eyes with a mix of green when she's happy or angry, intelligent, gorgeous beyond belief, and her name has to be Quinn Lucy Fabray. And unfortunately for you, you don't meet any of my requirements. Not only that, but why would I leave the best thing that has ever happen to me for a second rate girl like you." I insulted her.

She's taken back by my harsh words but quickly recovers, but angry. She grunted. "You're just a freak, a chick with dick that's it you're not special."

I fell Quinn tense up, she takes a deep breathe ready to defend my honor. I quickly stop her, shaking my head before replying. "Oh honey I might be a chick with a dick but you're only angry because I won't give you my dick. Besides my dick belongs to one person and one person alone and you're not her sweetie. Bye." I smile sweetly at her, walking away with Quinn leaving Gabby feeling utterly embarrassed and humiliated.

I walk Quinn to my car. "Hey are you ok-." I was quickly cut off by Quinn's lips.

"That was hot." Quinn said breathlessly pulling back.

"Hmm I had to let her know who I belong to right?" I hummed.

Her eyes sparkled. "Mine."

I smirked at her. Leaning in close. "Why don't you show me why I belong to you and no one else."

Her nostrils flared. "Get in the car and drive us home now." She demanded.

We both quickly get in my car, and drove home as fast a possible, breaking a few traffic laws.

Soon we're both at my front door, with me struggling to open the door. While Quinn cups me through my pants. "Fuck you're so big already."

"Ha baby..yo- you have to ...stop if you want me to open the door." I moan struggling to get my keys into the lock.

She ignores my request and continues to fondle me. Barely managing to get the front door open, Quinn quickly pushes me inside shutting the door behind her. Attacking me with kisses, we pull at each others clothes. Never breaking the kiss I pick Quinn up, as she hooks her legs behind my butt. My clothe cock rubbing against her center.

I walk up my stairs to my room, practically humping my cock into Quinn with each step. I kick in my door not caring for it at the moment.

Quinn uses her weight to spin us around, and pushes us to the bed. Making me land on my back as she tops me. She breaks the kiss, quickly going straight for my neck. Sucking and biting my pulse point.

I moan as she continues to assault my neck. "Quinn... fuck.. baby please." I whine.

She pulls back away from my hickey ridden neck and smirks down at me. "Please what baby?"

"Please anything as long as I get to be inside you I don't care what." I begged her.

She leaves a trail of open kisses down my body as she goes down towards my tented pants. She undos my jeans, pulling them to my ankles. She nuzzles her face into my cloth cock. She sighs dreamily rubbing my cock.

"Geez Rach already this hard, we've barley made out."

"Barely isn't the word I would use Quinn." I gritted out, pointing at my neck which already has several hickeys forming.

I see something flash in Quinn's eyes. Something _possessive._ She grabs my cock and pulls it out draping it across her face. "Look at how hard you for me, so big and ready for me."

I moan in agreement. I looked down at her, my cock draped across her face. My cock seems to make her dwarf in size.

"Jesus you look so good with my cock on your face right now."

"Mmmmh." She moans. She takes the head of my cock and sucks hard. As she sucks she uses both her hands to go up and down my shaft.

I moan, a droplet of pre-cum leaks out of the the head of my penis. I reach down to pet her head, but instead she swats my hand away. Looking dangerously at me, challenging me. I gulped, I pulled my hand back, knowing that she's in control now.

I lean back onto the bed watching , memorize by her. Watching her go down and up on my shaft, seeing my cock head making a dent in her cheek as she makes the loudest moans, slurp noises as possible.

I gripped the bed sheets, "Fuck baby I... I can't, argh, hold on I'm gonna cum."

This spurs her on, sucking harder, twisting her hand, up and down until I release inside her mouth. "Arghh!!" I practically shoved my entire cock down her throat, cumming streams down that gorgeous throat.

After I'm finished cumming, she pulls back with all of my cum gathered in her mouth. She smirks down at me, making a show of how much I came. Then process to drink it all in one gulp. She licks her lips. "Thank's for the meal babe."

I tired catching my breathe, but it seems that Quinn is not going to be patience today. She quickly strips and straddles my hips. She grabs my cock guiding it to her entrance. You would think she would go slowly, but nope, she slams down onto my cock, taking me to the base like nothing. Quickly setting a brutal and fast pace.

She bounces up and down on me. Her breast jump in beat with her bounces. I tired sitting up to kiss but she pushes me down, showing me that she is in complete and utter control tonight."Who's cock am I riding?" she demanded.

"Fuck yours, baby this cock belongs to you and you alone." I choked. The headboard of my bed slams into the wall of my room violently. She bounces slowly but surely start to falter. Not wanting this to end, I grip her hips and helped her along.

"Tell me who's making you feel good. Huh? who's pussy are you enjoying so damn much right now. Who do you fucking belong to Rachel." She growled.

"You, fuck I belong to you, it's your pussy that I am enjoying so much right now, your pussy that is going to make my cock cum." I moan out.

I gripped her hips to the point of bruising, and came hard. "Argh!"

Cumming several ropes of cum inside Quinn, she cums, squeezes my cock slumping over.

As I'm catching my breathe Quinn is already at my neck marking it even more than she did early. I lean to the side to give her more access to my neck.

She gets up, my cock falling out of her. She get's on all fours swaying her hips back and forth. "Come on Rae I know you're not done" She said seductively.

In an instant my once limp cock is back at attention ready to go for more. I get on my knees behind her, placing my hand on her round ass. massaging it feeling it's fullness. "Hurry up and get in me now." Quinn commanded me.

Not wanting to defile my love I comply with ease. I grasp my cock still slick with Quinn's cum, and guide it into Quinn's cum filled pussy. As I enter I see that I push some of my cum out, as I once again filled her pussy.

Seems like I was going to slow for Quinn's liking, she pushes back at me take me to base. "Ahh." I moan out softly.

"Mmhm." Quinn takes the lead and starts the pace pushing back and forth. I didn't want Quinn to all the work so I put my hands on her hips and pulled back.

I guide her along my cock, soon she's withering under nether me. Quinn shoves her face into the pillow muffling her moans. I grunt I knew I wouldn't last long, but I know Quinn has come yet and right now that is my goal right now.

My thrusts got harder and faster. I turn Quinn on her side, lifting her leg over my shoulder never missing a beat with my thrusts. Quinn lets out moans no longer muffled by the pillow. I slam into Quinn as hard as I can. I feel Quinn tense up, nearly choking my cock.

She squirms, and cums coating my cock in her cum. I continue my thrusts wanting to make her ride her high as long as possible. Quinn finally lays spent on the bed limp, barely conscious. I pull out , jerking off in front of her ready to cum all over her. Before I could go over the edge, Quinn stops me.

"Inside, I love it when you cum inside me." I nod quickly, pushing back into Quinn, and let go. "Nggh!" I pump rope after rope of cum into Quinn. When I finally finished cumming I pull out for the last time that night, limp and glistening wet.

I breath hard sliding next to Quinn, pulling the blankets over use. Quinn curls around me, as I bring my arm across her, hugging her close. I kiss the top of her head, "I love you Quinn.

"I love you too, and sorry about the jealousy earlier." she sulked.

I bring her hands to her chin making her look at me. "It's okay Quinn it wasn't your fault I don't blame. Besides jealous Quinn is kinda hot." I playfully said.

She pinch me side. "Well I hope you don't plan on making me jealous anytime soon."

"Nah don't plan to _*yawn*_ but I'm tired so we should sleep."

"Ohh did I tired you out?" she taunted.

"Yes you did now sleep love." I said closing my eyes letting sleep take over. I feel Quinn settle against me, soon sleep takes us both.

 **School- Monday**

I walk hand in hand with Quinn baring my neck for the world to see. This weekend was filled with lots of fucking and love making, Quinn is limping at how many times we did it. While I bare an enormous amount of hickeys on my neck and upper body.

From the corner of my eye I see everyone whispering to their friends and partner alike about both me and Quinn.

"Christ on a fucking stick Berry, what the hell happen to your neck it's like you were mauled by a lion." Santana said wide eyed.

I simply look loving at Quinn as she does the same to me. "Okay eww. I didn't need to know that" Santana covers her eyes with her hands.

Brittany bumps Santana's side "Aww don't be mean San."

I look at Brittany to see that she is basically in state as me but more tame. "I see i'm not the only one that got lucky this weekend." I wriggle my eyebrows at Santana.

" _*tsk*_ Whatever Berry." Santana said smiling a little. The fours of us laugh together.

 **The End**


	5. You're Fault

**_This Story inspired by Isaiah Flamez hope you enjoy._**

 ** _BabyDaddy!Rachel Pregnant!Quinn Future Faberry_**

 **Rachel Pov**

I walk into my apartment that I shared with my wife Quinn I smiled at the thought. Wife, She's my wife and I'm so happy and grateful. We have been married for four years now. **_Happiest day of my life for sure._**

"Quinn!" I called out to my wife.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back.

I walk into the kitchen to see Quinn hovering over the stove. I walk up behind her and hug her placing my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey baby I'm back." I said nuzzled into her.

"Mm I know, how was your day?" She asked.

"It was okay, work was fine, but my day got better now I'm back home to my beautiful wife. Who's also cooking me dinner, so yeah my day just got better." I kiss her cheek lovely.

"We're having vegan lasagna, you're favorite."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you."

"Yes you tell me all the time." She smiled.

"Good, just making sure you know."

After about ten minutes, Quinn finished cooking dinner. I helped set up the table, serving both Quinn and I.

"So how was work honey?"

"It was fine, but I got sick earlier." Quinn answered.

I looked up from my meal worried. "Are you okay? are you sick, do we need to go to the hospital?" I rushed, panicking.

She chuckles. "No baby I'm fine, I probably ate something bad. It will pass I promise." She waved off my offers.

"Are you sure?" making sure she really okay.

She gives me a little smile."Yes I'm fine, now let's finish our dinner and go cuddle on the coach and watch some TV."

"Okay if you say so." We finished our meal. I picked up our plates, and washed them as Quinn wiped down the table.

After cleaning, we went to the couch and cuddled until it was time to go bed.

 **Three Weeks Later**

I walk into out apartment once again as I usually do. And as always I call out to my wife. "Quinn, baby I'm home." Usually she yells back, but she didn't this time.

I walk into the kitchen, checking to see she was there but she wasn't. "Quinn." I call out again. I decide to check around the apartment to find her. The bedroom, nope not there. Living room nope not here either. Dinning room, not here either. **_Where is she?_**

I hear the front door open and close. **_Oh I must have beaten her home today._** And sure enough there she was. "Hey baby looks like I finally beat you home huh?" I said cheerfully.

I fully expected her to say something back, but she was quite. "Baby? Hey what's wrong?" I questioned her worriedly.

She takes a deep breathe and looks up from the floor to me. "We need to talk Rachel." As soon as those left her mouth, my brain went straight for the worst thing possible. **_Did she cheat on me? No she wouldn't do that. Did I do something? God is she going to leave me, please no, not like this._**

"Baby whatever it is I'm sorry, did I do something, Are you leaving me? Please say no I'll try harder please don't leave me I love you!" I started to panic.

She quickly comes to me, pulling me into a hug. "God no Rach everything is fine you didn't do anything and I'm not leaving you, you dork." She reassured me.

" _*sigh*_ Man you had me worried there for a second. Since we establish that you aren't leaving me and that you still love and care for me. What's wrong?"

"We might need to get a bigger place." She said not looking at me.

"What? Why I mean this apartment is big enough for the both us, why would we need to get a bigger place?" I questioned her.

"You're right but this place isn't big enough for three living beings to live in." I stared into my eyes

"Three living beings?" I gasped. "Did you adopt a dog? Oh where is he or she I love dogs." My eyes sparkled at the thought of having an animal especially a puppy.

Quinn let's out an exhausted sigh. "God I married an idiot."

I faked being hurt "Oh come on baby, that's a bit harsh don't you think." I reach out to touch her but she pulls back.

"Don't touch me!" She yells. I see that she's crying, I tired reaching out to her once again.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Now I'm worried.

Quinn turns abruptly to me, pointing an accusing finger at me. "This is you're fault, I'm like this because you. I've been emotional for the pass two weeks because of you. I've been sick because of you. You and that gorgeous pole between you're legs." She jabs a finger towards my crotch, instinctively I shield it with my hands.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Tell me what wrong please." I wiped away a tear with from her eyes.

She sniffles and whispers "I'm pregnant."

I look at her start struck, I switch glances between her eyes, then to her stomach. I gently placed a hand on her stomach. "You're...pregnant. We're...We're having a baby?" I said barely a whisper.

She covers her hand with hers, tears streaming down her and nods. I look at her in awe. "We're having a baby. We're having a baby!" I yelled with glee. I gently grab her by the hips and used all of my strength to pick her up and spin her around.

"We're having a baby! Quinn we are going to be parents." As I hold her up, she cups my jaw. "Yes baby we are going to be parents." She smiled down at me. "How far along are you do you know?"

"I'm about month almost two weeks."

I let her down kissing her instantly. "I love you, I love you so so much." We are both crying happy tears.

I settle her down onto the floor. Cupping her cheeks, kissing her repeatedly. "I love you, love you, love you." I said in between kisses.

"I love you too." Quinn smiles.

"God Quinn you are beautiful, so beautiful I can't believe it you're pregnant." She laughs at me.

Realization hit me like afreight train. "Oh god we're having baby. This apartment isn't big enough for two people and a baby. We have to start looking for a bigger apartment or a house that's big enough for three people." I scratch my head furiously. "We have to get baby supplies, a crib, clothes, We have to sign up for parenting classes." I start hyperventilating.

Quinn walks towards me pulling me into a hug. "Baby you have to calm down you have to breathe." She helps me calm down. "Now we can worry about the baby stuff later, we have eight months to worry about all that right now you have to clam down so we can talk."

I smile lovely at her. "I did I ever tell you that I love you."

"Everyday honey."

"Good."

 **Three months Pregnant - Stomach size: barely a bump**

After finding out Quinn was pregnant, I quickly made arrangements for us to move into a two story house. Two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a large kitchen and living room. With a backyard big enough for a medium size deck.

"RACHEL!" Quinn cried out. I quickly run towards my pregnant wife finding her in our room. I see her standing in front of the full length mirror, she's trying to fit into a pair of skinny jeans.

"Yes honey?" She turns me to teary eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't fit these jeans anymore" She pouts like a child. **Why is she so cute.**

"Baby it's okay I'll go buy more jeans for you." I reassured her.

"But I don't want more jeans, I'm already as big as a whale, I don't need anything or anyone to remind me that I'm fat." She lets out a frustrated cry.

"Sweetie you know you are not as big as a whale, and you're not fat. You are pregnant with my child. You've become even more beautiful these past months I have a hard time believing that you're my wife." I confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really come here." I grab her hand dragging her towards our king size bed.

"What are you doing?" She said confused.

"I'm about to show you how beautiful you truly are. And that I'm grateful for having you not only being my wife and the love of my life, but also as the mother of our first child."

I gently laid Quinn on her back. I lean in to kiss her loving. She wraps her arms around my neck bring me closer to her. I start to rub her stomach soothing.

She pulls back gasping for air. I make a trail of kiss down to her clothe stomach. I bring my hand to the bottom of her shirt. Going underneath said shirt, gently rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Quinn?" She shakes her head. "Every time I see you my heart pounds inside of my chest. You are so beautiful that there is not enough words in any language dictionary to describe how gorgeous you are."

I lean back down giving her a kiss on her cheeks. "Even if it is a barely a bump knowing that you pregnant makes my mind wonder. I keep thinking my god how is she so beautiful, I can't believe that I am lucky enough to call her mine." I use my other hand that isn't underneath Quinn's shirt to cup one of her breasts.

Gently squeezing them. "I have to hold myself back from taking you anywhere at anytime." I whispered "Fuck every time I see you it makes me hard just thinking that you are carrying my child." Kissing her neck, Quinn moans softly.

I lean back on my knees, gripping the bottom of her shirt. I try pulling her shirt her her stomach, but her hands stop me. I look up at her confused. "Baby what's wrong?" She shakes her head.

"I don't want you to see how fat I got." She says looking away from me.

"Baby look at me." I cupped her chin turning her to face me. "As I said before, you are not fat, you are pregnant not fat. You are beautiful and sexy beyond belief. Now will you let me show you how trulymagnificent you are."

I feel her body relax against mine as she nods her head. Taking theconfirmation, I go ahead and pull her shirt over her head. Thank god for front hook bras. I unclipped her bra leaving her upper body bare. I once again cupped the soft mounts that are her breast. I lean down and nuzzle into her boobs.

"Mmm, I love your boobs Quinn they're so soft and warm I could stay right here and die happy." I rub my face further into her chest not wanting to leave.

"Oh mmf well you better because now you got me going, and you better finish what you started."

I smirk at her. "Oh I fully plan on finishing what I started because you are not the only one that is turned on." I pushed my hips into her, making her feel my hard on.

She pushes back just as desperate. "Fuck Rach you're so big and hard already." She moans.

"All for you baby." I pump my hips forward, drying humping each other. Quinn wines "Baby enough of the foreplay I want that cock now."

"So demanding.. I like it." I whispered. "Up" Quinn picks up her hips, making it easier for me to pull her underwear down and off her.

She grabs my shirt pulling me into a kiss.

I grab her ass, finger nails digging into her flesh bringing her close to my clothe cock. The kiss was a mesh of teeth and tongue. Finally Quinn pulls back, hands going straight for my shirt making a quick work of getting it off.

I unbuckled belt, as Quinn takes my bra off. I stand up quickly pushing my jeans down to my ankles, nearly tripping over myself while doing it. I reach down to my boxer briefs ready to pull them down.

"Wait." Quinn reaches out to me stopping me. "I want to do it." She scoots over the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor. I look down at her in awe.

She leaves open kisses over my cloth cock, making me impossibly harder than before.

"Please baby no teasing." I begged.

She leaves one more open kiss on me before, pulling my underwear down enough just for my cock to sprang out.

I hissed at the cold air when it hits my cock. My penis stands at full mass. "Mmm, baby fuck no matter how many times I see your beautiful dick, I will never get over how big you are." She groans, licking from the base of my cock to the tip. Sucking on the tip making me moan.

I watch as Quinn slowly works her way swallowingmy cock, making a dent in her cheek. I thread my fingers through her hair. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail, helping her along moving. She hallows her cheeks, before deep throating me.

The tip of my penis hits the back of her throat, I groan as Quinn's throat closes up sneezing me. Using her hair as leverage I pull out of her mouth only leaving the tip inside, before sliding back in.

I start off slow pumps before turning those slow thrust into fast ones, practically fucking her mouth. Quinn doesn't help because she'spurposely making obscene slurping noises.

"Fuck." I lose my grip on her hair, moving my hands to the side of her head. Pumping faster into her mouth. "Fuck fuck fuck Quinn I'm gonna cum argh... fuck swallow all it." I thrust one more time, shoving my cock down her throat cumming ropes after ropes.

After cumming I intended to pull out, half way out already, but Quinn stops me gabbing my butt cheeks pushing me forward making her take me to the base once again. She sucks hard one last time letting my cock go with a loud pop.

She pumps my shaft a couple of times. "You ready baby?"

"Fuck yeah I am." I nodded. I help Quinn off the floor and onto the bed. Quinn lays down and spreads her legs legs as wide as possible. Giving me the perfect view of her glistening pussy.

I lean down to her pussy giving it a broad lick. "Fuck baby you're so wet."

I fully intended to eat her out, but she stops me.

Shaking her head. "As much as I love you eating me out Rach I want. No I need something a lot bigger and harder than you tongue inside me right now."

Shaking my head in agreement, but not before giving Quinn one last lick. "I'll eat you out next time promise."

I get up on my knees and postion myself between Quinn's legs, cock in hand. I nudge her entrance with the mushroom head of my dick. Looking up at her, silently asking for permission to enter.

"Hurry!" She whines. I smile a little, not wanting to keep her waiting I push until the head pops inside her. "Mmrm." She quietly moans.

My mouth drops in a silent moan. Loving how Quinn squeezes me. I slowly work my shaft inside her until finally my hips are flushed against hers.

I stayed still not only letting Quinn adjust, but relishing in the tight, warmest that is Quinn's pussy.

I slowly pull out, and then as equally slowly push back in. "Ah Quinn...fuck baby how are you still this tight."

Quinn hooks her arms around my neck bring me down to her for a quick kiss. "Fuck- Rach faster." I stand on my knees straighter, I grip her waist gently enough not to bruise her. And slowly pull out once more, and then quickly slams in her.

"Ah!" She twisted the bedsheets in her hands. With each thrust earns me a moan from Quinn. There is a tingle sensation in my balls, but I ignore it and fully focus and giving Quinn pleasure.

I interchange thrusts between fast and strong to slow and powerful. The bed squeaks underneath us, as the bed frame hits the wall.

"Rachel! Fuck Rachel harder." She screams. I comply with ease, as I slam harder into her. Her breast bounce with each thrust. I lean down taking a nipple between my teeth and sucking on it. She hisses at my action, but continues to moan as I fuck her into the mattresse.

"Shit Quinn, cum for me." I reach down between us rubbing circles around her swollen clit. Added that my trust never cease she cums quickly and not quietly.

She screams at the top of her lungs. "RACHEL!!" I pump even faster into her. Making her cum twice in a row. When I feel her cum a second time, I let go. "Quinn!" I push into her, balls deep inside her.

And cum, I hold her flushed against me as I dump my seed inside her already fertilized womb. My balls twitch as I finish cumming. We both stay there for a few minutes, catching our breaths.

I broke the silence by speaking up. "Fuck Quinn. I love you" I panted. "That was, holy shit that was something huh?" I laugh lightly out of breath.

"Mmmh. Love you too and yes that was definitely something." She reaches down between us and rubs her pussy as I'm still inside her. "If I wasn't pregnant already, there is no doubt that this load would have gotten me pregnant."

I rub the back of my head. "Yeah sorry about that, we both be very busy and well it's been a while since we did it, I guess I'm a little backed up."

A twinkle of mischief sparkles in Quinn's eyes. "A little?" I chuckle nervously. With a quick burst of strength Quinn quickly flips over. Making me land on my back as she lands on top of me, my limp cock still inside her.

"Do you want some help relieving all the pent up energy you got baby."

I look up at the goddess that is my wife and nod dumbly not entirely trusting my voice at the moment.

She smirks. "Well you better hold on tight baby because you are going for one hell of a ride." With that she quickly starts bouncing on my once limp cock initiating round two.

 **Five Months Pregnant - Stomach size: a small basketball**

I grip Quinn's hand as she tugs me blindfolded into the house I presumed.

"Baby why am I blindfolded." I questioned my five month pregnant wife.

"Its a suprised. Now shush and come on." She tugs harder on me. After going through a couple of doors we stopped walking.

"Alright you can take the blindfold off now." Doing as Quinn instructed I took off the blindfold to see that we are in our backyard and surrounded by our friends and family.

"Dad, Daddy, Judy, Russell and everyone. I'm not saying it's not good to see all of you but what are you guys doing here?" I look around at everyone.

"Simply Rachel we are here because I want to know either I'm having a grandson or a granddaughter." Daddy answered. As dad and Quinn's parents nodded along with him.

"He's right Berry I want to know if I have a sobrino or a sobrina." Santana calls out.

I quickly turn to Quinn. "Sweetie?" She's already smiling at me. "Suprise."

"You know the gender of our baby, what is it. Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked eagerly.

"Why don't we find out together." She motions the yellow box on a table. She drags me to the box.

We both grab the top of the box. We look at each other and nod. "3...2...1!" We lifted the top as pink balloons flew through the air. I scream and bounce around in excitement. I run towards Quinn.

Pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "We're having a girl. It's a girl!" I yell. Everyone yells and holler congratulations.

"Baby I love you, love you so much." I attack her with kiss. She laughs "Love you too sweetie." I bring our foreheads together. "We're having a girl Quinn. We have a daughter." I whisper to her. Tears in my eyes.

"Yeah we have a baby girl Rachel." She wraps an arm around her swollen stomach.

I kiss her forehead. "I love you." I kneel down and kiss her stomach that is currently carrying my unborn daughter. "And I love you too so much."

 **Two hours after gender reveal**

"What about Sidney?"

"No."

"Marie?"

Quinn thinks that over a little bit. "Not for the first name maybe a middle name."

I nod and quickly write Marie on the Middle Name list.

"Tiffany?"

"No that's a strippers name."

"Jane?"

"With that name it'll be like she 50 before she's even born."

"Gabriela or Gabby for short?"

"No Gabriela is the name of the bitch that try stealing you away from me back in high school. We are not naming our daughter after that whore."

I raise my hands in a surrender. "Oh what about Elizabeth?"

"Beth. I like Beth better."

I nod. "Alright how does Beth Marie Berry sound to you?"

"It sounds prefect for our little girl."

 **Seven months Pregnant - Stomach size: a small watermelon**

"I saw you looking at the whore!" Quinn screams red eyes from crying. "I mean why wouldn't you she's skinny and gorgeous, while I'm just a fat whale.

"Baby I've told you before I wasn't looking at her, she was asking for my autograph that's it." I tried reasoning with my wife. "And you are not fat Quinn.

"But I'm a whale right?" She crosses her arms angrily. "Wha- no I didn't say-"

She angrily puffs. "I think you need to sleep on the couch tonight Rachel."

"But I-"

"You are sleeping on the couch tonight no if's or buts about it." She stated and quickly stomps up stairs.

"I'm sorry I love you." I called out to her as the bedroom door shuts loudly.

" _*sigh*_ I guess it's you and me tonight again huh? Mr Couch." I grab a pillow and a blanket and make a make shift bed on the couch.

I turn my phone on seeing it is almost 11:40 p.m. **_No point on trying to talk to her now I'll talk to her tomorrow and hopefully she forgives me._** I close my eyes as exhaustion takes over me.

I was in a deep sleep when I felt something move on top of me. "Ugh huh? Quinn." I groan rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes.

Quinn is laying on top of me. "What's wrong Quinn?"

"The bed was cold without you in it. And I missed you." She mumbles in my old NYADA sweater I gave her years ago.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry Quinn." I shifted so that Quinn is more comfortable. She shakes her head sitting up. "Its my fault I jumped to conclusions and punished you for it. I-.. I'm sorry I'm just scared that you'll leave me for someone skinnier and hotter than me." She wipes her tears on the sleeve of her sweater.

I gently grab Quinn's wrist. "Quinn. I love you and you alone. My mind, my body, my heart, my soul belongs to you and you alone. Everything I am, everything that I'll ever be. Belong to you. I love you Quinn Lucy Berry, from the moment I met you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So please stop doubting yourself and stop doubting my love for you. I will never leave you. Ever."

"I'm so sorry Rachel." She weeps into my neck. I rub her back soothing. "I'm sorry too." Her cries become hiccups and soon then both stop. I look down thinking that Quinn must have fallen asleep.

But she didn't. She's still awake. She reachs down between us, pushing her hands into my pajama pants.

"Woah Quinn what are y-"

"Shh. I don't want to have sex. I just- I need you inside of me okay I.. just to okay." She looks at me pleading.

I nod and help her get my cock out. She quickly lifts her hips up as I slide inside of her.

Immediately I was engulf by the warmest of Quinn's pussy. "Mfm." She moans softly. "You okay." I asked her.

She nods. "I am. I just love having you inside me that's all. Now let's sleep I'm tired." She lays fully on me.

"Couldn't agree with you more." I kiss the top of her head, wrap my arms around her. Letting sleep take over me.

 **Day of the Birth**

"AHHH! GET IT OUT OF ME!!" Quinn screams as she crushes my hand.

"We need one more push Mrs. Berry. Now push!"

"You got this honey our daughter is almost in the world." I said encouragingly.

She turns to me quickly. "Never again. YOUR DICK WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN DO YOU HEARD ME RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!" She yells in my face.

"Yes I do." I smile loving at her.

"AH!" "Come on Mrs. Berry one more push. Push!"

"AHHHH!" Quinn screams and everything goes slient. I look at the doctor worried. Until I hear the whale of my daughter's cry.

"Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Berry you two have a beautiful daughter." Said daughter continues to cry and scream with all her might. The nurse wraps her in a pink fluffy blanket and hands her to Quinn.

"She's beautiful Rachel." "Yeah she is." I look down at my daughter. She looks like a mini Quinn. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, with the exception on her like tan skin that is a mixture between both our skin tones.

I hug Quinn and kiss her forehead. "Thank you Quinn for giving me the family I've always wanted."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn."

The nurse comes up to us with my daughter's birth certificate. "What would you like to name your daughter."

Both me and Quinn have yet to take our eyes off our daughter. "Beth. Beth Marie Berry."

The nurse quickly writes Beth's name on her birth certificate. I hug Quinn and Beth closer to me. "My family. I love you both so much."

"And we love you Rachel." I kiss Beth's forehead and Quinn's lips. **_My family is complete now._**

 **The End**


	6. You're Mine

**_This Story is inspired by Keclay13 Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Pezberry. Jealous!Rachel Submissive!Santana_**

 **Santana Pov**

I walk into the Berry household greeted by both of Rachel's parents. "Sup Tall B and Little B." I said waving slightly calling both Mr. Berries their respectfully nicknames.

"Hello Santana, Rachel's upstairs in her room playing that god awful game of hers." Little B answered rolling his eyes back.

"Oh leave the girl alone dear, besides now Santana's here she'll get Rachel off the 'awful' game of hers." Tall B came up behind Little B giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Tall B turns to me. "Please Santana, can you get Rachel off that game before he gets even more upset." He asked me pointing at his husband.

"Don't worry Little B I'll get Rachel." I waved the a quick goodbye, walking upstairs to Rachel's room. I knock on the door, once, twice, before opening the door. I walked into the room to see Rachel sitting on the ground, engrossed with her game.

I decide to sneak up on her since it seems like she didn't heard me come in. I got close , "Boo!" I screamed making her jumped.

She turns around angry, "Really Santana, are you trying to give a heart attack."

I chuckled. "Oh come on Rach it was funny, you got so scared." She pouts turns back to her game, completely ignoring me.

"Rach. Rach. Come on Rachel don't ignore me." I pressed my lips together, before getting and idea. I sat behind Rachel while she was focus on her game. I snuggled into her. "Rachel, baby I'm sorry please forgive me."

She continues to ignore me. I pout now, "Rach baby please don't ignore me."

She finally looks back me. I smiled at her, "Hey sorry, baby please forgive me." I plead.

"I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." She suggested. I lean in giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Forgive me now?"

"One more kiss."

Giving her another kiss. "Forgive me now?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"One more." I roll my eyes, giving her another kiss. Soon our little pecks become a full blow make out session.

On the floor with me on top on Rachel making out heavily, is how both Rachel's fathers found us.

"Santana I would like it if you didn't deflowered my baby girl in front of me." Little B said covering his eyes with his hands. We stopped making out, I turn towards both Mr.Berrys. "And who says that I didn't deflowered her already." I smirked at them.

The entire Berry families mouths drops to the floor. Little B is the first of to recover, he once again covers his eyes with his hands. "Nope! no no no sir, Rachel." Points at Rachel with one hand as the other is still placed firmly on his eyes. "You are still a virgin little missy no ifs or buts about it."

"Daddy!" "Oh I'm getting to old for this, we came up here to tell you girls that we are going to Florida for a business trip and we won't be back for three days." Tall B gave out an exhausted sigh.

Tall B gives me a knowing look. "We are both fine with you staying with Rachel while we are gone, but please be responsible and use protection. I'm to young to be a grandfather." He said seriously.

"Dad!" Rachel yells. "I know what you kids are doing now days, because I used to that young as well but be careful. I mean it." He points between both me a Rachel.

I look over to Little B to see that he's blushing. Then I turned to Rachel to see that she is the exact same way as Little B, bright red blushing all the way to the tips of her ears.

"With that being said, we've got to get going have fun kids. Just not to much fun okay." He winks at us, then pushes Little B out of room, closing the door behind him.

I tired holding back my laughter but to was to much, I burst out laughing. Rachel still embarrassed looks at me scolding. "You think this is funny?"

Still laughing I nod. She pushes me off the bed, I landed on my ass. "Ouch, come on Rachel it wasn't that bad I mean they were bound to found out sooner or later." I rubbed mt butt looking up at her from the ground.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean you had to tell them like that." She crosses her arms and pouts.

"Oh come Rach." She refuses to look at me. "Rachel...Rachel, come I'm sorry." She still doesn't look at me. "Please baby I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Rachel."

"Can you please stop ignoring me."

"You're going to keep on ignoring aren't you."

"Alright fine be like that, I'll just leave." I get up from the floor, and start to walk towards the door very slowly to see if she would stop me. She doesn't.

I look back her to see that she is still in the same position, arms crosses and cheeks pucker out with a pout on her lips.

"You're not going to stop ignoring me are you?"

"So if I leave right now you won't stop me from doing so." As expected I got the same response, nothing.

"Fine alright have it your way then, I'll leave since it's what you want." I storm out of the Berry household angry. Bypassing both the berry men.

"Santana where are you going?" Tall B yelled out.

I ignore them and continue to my car, getting and driving away from my girlfriends house.

 **Santana House**

I walk into my house, going straight to my room. I sat down on my bed, "She can't ignore me for ever right? I mean I didn't mean to say it out loud it was on accident. I shake my head. **_Whatever I'll talk to her tomorrow at school._**

 **School**

I walk in to school going straight for Rachel's locker. Luckily Rachel was there getting books for her class. I walk up behind her. "Hey Rachel, about last night I'm really am sorry about what I said I didn't mean to embarrassed to you or anything." I smiled genuinely at her. She looks at me then process to walk away leaving me behind with my mouth wide open.

 ** _Fine if she won't talk to me then I'll talk to someone who will._** I turned sharply on heel going to my first period. I sit in my first period thinking of a plan on getting Rachel to talk to me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Sam Evans come up to me until I see him wave his hand in front of my face.

"Hey Santana you there?" He smiles at that moment I got an idea. If Rachel is going to ignoring me then I'll just use Sam to gain her attention. "Hey Sam what's up." I openly flirt with him. He blushes knowing exactly what I'm doing .

He coughs "Oh you know nothing much I've been hitting the gym lately." He flexes his arm, showing off. I roll my eyes internally, I grasp his bicep. "Ohh you're right, you're getting really big and strong aren't you." I purred. The bell rings signaling that it's time for second period.

"Hey- _*ahem*_ Can I walk you to your second period." Y'know if I wasn't in love with Rachel I would have consider on going out with him. "Sure I would love that Sam thanks." I smiled at him.

He walks me to second, which I share with Rachel. He talks about football and other boys things, but I wasn't paying attention, still upset about how Rachel ignored me all day yesterday and this mooring.

As I walk I see Rachel sitting in her usually seat. She looks up from the table, and sees me with Sam. She furrows her brows at both of us, mostly at Sam.

I smirked. Hmm I guess my plan on getting her attention was easier than expected. I turn towards Sam. "Thank Sam I'll see you later." I wink at him, going into the classing sitting next to Rachel.

He waves to me and walks out. Rachel leans close and whispers to me. "I didn't know you and Sam were friends?" She strained. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me?" I raised an eyebrow at her?" She crosses her arms "You're avoiding my question."

I smiled knowingly at her. "Yeah we are best buds I thought you knew that."

"Well I know now." She pouts "Y'know that that he likes you right?"

"Please Rach everyone knows that but that doesn't mean I like him besides I have you or do I?" I look at her questioningly.

"Of course you do, _*sigh*_ I'm sorry baby I overreacted didn't I?" She asked me.

"Yeah you did." She uncrosses her arms and wraps them around me instead.

Putting her face into my hair I hear a muffled "I'm sorry baby." Petting her back. "I forgive you now can we stop fighting please?"

"Okay, I love you." She leans to kiss me. I kiss her back. "Yeah I love you."

Class started as me and Rachel leaned against each other. "So are you still going to hang out with Sam?" She said without looking at me.

"Oh ho Rachel if I didn't know better I would say that you were jealous of Sam." My eyes light up with mischief.

She turns around quickly flabbergasted. "Me jealous no. Never, why would I be jealous of Sam." She chuckles nervously.

I put my hand on her thigh. "You know I don't like Sam right? I love you and only you no one else." I looked at her seriously.

Rachel leans in and tightening her arms around my waist. "I know it's just the thought of someone else liking you that makes me uncomfortable." She sighed.

"So you are jealous." I wiggle my eyebrows playfully at her.

"Is that what you really what to know." I arched my eyebrow. " _*sigh*_ Fine, yes yes I'm a little jealous, okay are you happy now." She throws her hands up dramatically for show.

I giggle "Yes that's all I wanted to know. If it makes you feel better, I won't hang out with Sam."

"You don't have to do that just to make me happy San. You know that if you want to hang out with Sam that's fine with me."

"Nah I really don't want to anyway. Why would I hang out with a guy, that will only talk about video games and working out."

"You know I do that too right?" Rachel said.

I smile lovey at her. "I know, but the difference is that I like it when you it. Anyways I just used Sam to get your attention."

Giving me a kiss. "Baby as much as I love you, that is a bitch move."

"And you know it."

"God I love you."

I tap her cheek. "Love you to baby."

 **Cafeteria**

 **Rachel Pov**

I meet up with Santana at the cafeteria, we sat down next to the cheerios and Puck as usual. Brittany looks up at us.

"Oh hi San, hi Rachel." She says excitedly. Leaning against her Quinn nods in my direction. I nod back. "Hey S, Rachel."

Mouth stuff with grease filled pizza Puck turns to us "Hefy it'f thre omter lesbaisfns coufle thft I kenf anr lnve."

"One don't talk with your mouth full and two what?" I scolded him lightly

He rolls his eyes "Sorry mom, and I said hey it's the other lesbian couple that I know and love."

We sit across from both the blondes as Puck is seated at the end of the table. Brittany bounces up and down in her seat. "Oh S did I tell you, Quinn finally got Lord Tubbington to stop smoking isn't that awesome." She looks back at Quinn quite please with Quinn's actions.

Santana snorts. "Yeah that's great B." "Whipped." Puck coughed.

Santana laughs as she sees Quinn blushes. Quinn is quick to defend herself, I laugh along with Santana. But soon my laughs cease to stop as, not only Sam but him and Finn come towards our table.

"Hey guys can we sit next you." Sam asked mostly to Santana. While Finn looked at Quinn with that love ridden puppy look of his.

I turn towards Quinn and Brittany to see that I'm not the only uncomfortable person her. The happy go lucky Brittany was quickly replaced with a jealous and possessive Brittany.

She wraps her arms around Quinn narrowing her eyes to Finn. But Finn doesn't see because his complete focus is on Quinn and Quinn alone.

Puck oblivious to the tension in the air says "Sure thing guys come on." He motions them over. Both boys are all to eager to sit. Sam sits in the empty seat next to Santana, Finn mirroring Sam except next to Quinn.

The table is soon in complete silence. I look across the table to see Brittany staring back at me with a very annoyed look on her face. Before I could say anything, Puck speaks up.

"So what are you two doing over here you usually sit with the other jocks, so what's up." asked Puck.

Sam shrugged his shoulders "Nothing much really, just thought it would be nice to sit next you guys today because as you said we usually sit next to the jocks. So yeah it's good to change up things every now and then keeps things fresh." He has a goofy smiled on his face, pointing it directly to Santana.

Finn nods, pointing at Sam. "What he said." His eyes never leaves Quinn's face. I looked back at Sam seeing as his gaze never left Santana, to only see that his eyes weren't on her face but instead were looking down her shirt.

My eye twitched in irritation. I usually don't get jealous, because I know no matter what I do people are going to look at Santana but for some odd reason when the person is Sam. Looking at my girlfriend like a piece of meat. It ticks me off to no end.

I did the only reasonable thing that I could think of. I wrapped my left arm around her waist, while my right arm goes over and covers her cleavage. Pulling her closer to me practically moving her into my lap. "Mine." As I stare daggers at Sam.

All three boy's eyes widen in surprise. Brittany decides to copy me, pulling Quinn to literally sit in her lap. "This is mine and only mine, no one is allowed to touch but me." She turns her heated gaze to the giant next to her girlfriend.

Sam raises his hands in a fake surrender. "Hey chill out Rachel I didn't do anything."

"Yeah me either." Finn agrees with him.

"That may be true Sam but I didn't like the way you look at Santana. Or sorry I mean her breasts." I pull Santana even tighter towards me.

I feel Santana purr against me, nuzzling deeper into the junction point to my shoulder and neck.

Sam at least had decently to blush out of embarrassment. "I..I-I wasn't looking at her breasts." His voiced cracked. I shake my head at him.

"Yes you were, but I don't blame you. I mean if you look at this beautiful creature that is mine girlfriend, you cannot in good conscious tell me that you have never ever thought about it. Or look me in the eyes and tell me that Santana doesn't or hasn't given you boner. Then you sir have no idea what sex appeal is."

Sam makes a motion to speak but I stop him, raising my hand. "Before you say anything I know you like Santana, she is gorgeous after all. Even so that does not mean you get to look at her like you even have a chance with her. Because believe you me, if Santana had to chose between me of you. She would chose me a thousand times over."

Sam smirked. "If you're so confident that Santana would chose you in a heartbeat then why don't we ask Santana who she would chose then." He crosses his arms so cockly.

He turns to Santana. "Okay Santana who would you choose m-."

"Rachel." She said cutting him off without any hesitation.

Sam's arms dropped instantly. Mouth dropped open. In turn it was my turn to smirk. "Oof that must burn." I laugh lightly.

Sam stands up flabbergasted. Mouth gaped open moving but no words coming out.

"Sam did you really think that I would choose you?" Santana asked.

Sam nodded dumbly.

She chuckles. "Really? You really thought that I would choose you? Why would you even think that I would choose you over Rachel?"

"B-B-Because I'm- You ..were flirting with me, I thought." he runs his hand through his hair.

"Well you thought wrong. Besides I just used you to get Rachel's attention because her and I were fighting. And unfortunately you were there at the wrong place at the wrong time." Santana said putting her infamous bitch face on, leaning back into me snuggling deeper into my embrace.

"You- You bitch!" he screamed. My eyes galred at him dangerously, the only reason why I not up and defending my girl is because. One she's practically sitting in my lap. Two she can defend herself. Three it's really hot seeing San anger when its at some else that isn't me.

Even then my body is still tense, having someone call my girl anything but beautiful does not settle well for me. Santana whispers into me ear. "Thank you for holding back love you." She finished, pecking me on the lips before getting up.

"Oh sweetie I've been called worse so unless you want to start a fight I suggest you walk away now before things get ugly." She smiles sweetly at him.

When Sam stays slient Santana chops it up as a defeat she turns happily on her heel and starts walking back to me.

"You're nothing but a two bit whore. Throwing yourself to the nearest person who show the littlest of interest in you because, your freak of a girlfriend wouldn't give you the time of day. That's pathetic even for you, you fucking slut."

As soon as those words left Sam's mouth. He was on his back, covering his face as I pummeled my fist into his face. I was able to give him a broke nose with the first punch and was able to land another four punches before Puck pulled me back.

"DON'T EVER CALL MY GIRL A SLUT OR PATHEIC YOU GOD DAMN FISH LIPS MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed. All I saw was red, all I wanted to do was beat Sam until he was black and blue. I struggled against Pucks grip, trying to get to Sam. I tunnel vision so hard that I didn't even acknowledged Santana who was calling out to me.

Only when Santana cupped my jaw that I turned towards her. "Bab-" "Shush Rachel Berry. I'm talking, you need to calm down baby you made you point when you broke Sam's nose with the first punch."

The tension in my body instantly went away at her touch. I side eyed the blonde boy who clutching his bleeding nose, still on the floor. "But he -"

"I know baby but he's not worth getting suspended or worse expelled." She gazed into my eyes loving.

"But he -" Santana cut me off for the third time with a kiss. One peck became several, then into a full make out session. I feel Puck loosen his grip on my arms. I quickly pull them out of his grip and wrap them around my girl.

I vaguely hear Puck saying to stay away from me and Santana at Sam. As well as Brittany and Quinn at Finn. Both boys not wanting to cause another fight nod and back down. But I was still wrap up in Santana so I didnt really listen.

"You know this would be totally be hot if I didn't know you had a cock dude." Puck stated bring me and Santana out of our little world.

Santana flicks him off while I said. "You just had to ruin the moment didn't you."

Puck smirks. "Of course I did. I mean I love me a free show but I don't think you would wanted everyone else to watch." He pointed behind him showing us that everyone in the cafeteria were looking at us. Especially the male portion.

I roll my eyes. "Boys." I look down at Santana to see her smirking right at me. "What?" I asked.

"Since you saved the day. I was thinking that a hero should get a reward don't you think so Rachel?" She titles her head slightly.

I drew a deep breathe, my voice dropping an octave lower. "Don't temp me San. You know how I get when I'm jealous."

She giggles. "I know, that's why I offered." Pulling her even closer than before. I growled in her ear. "If you want this I give you my word you will not walking straight for a week."

"Counting on it." She winked at me. "In the car now." I demand.

"Race you." She said quickly before taking off. Not wasting anytime I quickly run after her. I didn't even buckled my seat belt when I got into the car. I just started it and drove all the way home breaking a few... okay maybe all traffic laws. But its okay I'm getting laid.

When we made it to my house Santana jumped me. Like litterly she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist making ne carry her to my room. While attacking my face and neck with kisses.

Upon making it to my room, she quickly starts stripping while her kisses became more rougher with need. This was not a night for love making but for unadulterated no bars fucking. I roughly push her on my bed settling on top of her.

"Baby." She whines. By now I already had her shirt off as well as mine. I was to impatient to wait for her to take off her skirt. So instead I flipped it over and pushed her panties the side giving me the prefect view of her glistening pussy.

"Fucking hell baby you're dripping already. I haven't even done anything yet." I smirked pushing two fingers inside her feeling her walls mold around my fingers. I set a quick and furious pace moving my fingers in and out of her almost violently.

Santana throws her head back in ecstasy, letting a glorious string of moans. My cock grows hard and strains against my jeans. Hearing her moans makes me want to fuck her into my mattress. Which I will.

I pull my fingers out of her before slamming them right back in. I set a brutal and vigorous pace. "FUCK!... Ah... baby... fuck I'm coming." She digs her nails into my forearms. Throwing her head back in a very loud scream.

"Fuck I can't take it anymore." I mumbled to mostly myself. I unzipped my jeans, pulling them and my underwear barely down to my mid thigh. I grab the base of my hard cock and slap it against her wet and sensitive pussy lips.

"Fucking hell San I can't take it anymore I need to fuck you. NOW." With this Santana spreads her legs wider making it easier for me to settle in between her legs. I guide the mushroom head of my dick to her slippery hole. I look up to meet her eyes for the 'okay' to continue.

She nods vigorously, making me smile at how needy she's become. I position my cock at her entrance and slammed into her, bottoming out instantly. "Ah!" She moans as her back arches upwards.

I gripped her hips almost bruising, I pull out of her then slam right back in. My balls slap against her ass as I pound her into. The bed sqeaks and groans underneath us, but I ignore it as all my focus is on making my girl feel good.

"AH... god Rach.. fuck right there..ugrh right there." She moans. Somehow I picked up the pace jackhammering into practically fucking her into the mattress.

"Rachel! Ah fuck I'm cumming again you're making me cum again." She pulls at me. She grabs my face and forces me to bend forward. Kissing me hard, the kisses are mostly tongue and teeth. Even when I'm kissing her the speed of my hips never slows down.

Soon I feel her squeeze my cock hard. "Ah fuck!" She screams as the orgasms racks through her body. I watch as her body shakes and then relaxes when she finally achieves pure bliss.

It didn't last long, I wouldn't let. I had a promise to keep. I quickly pull my still hard cock out of the warm and welcoming walls of Santana's pussy.

Before she can voice her discomfort of not being filled. I flipped her over on her hands and knees surprising her. I settle behind Santana and quickly put my dick where it belongs. Inside Santana's warm and gorgeous pussy.

"Mmm Rach fuck." She groans as I fill her up once again. Like before my pace is brutal and quick. I slam into her with no remorse. "Rach!" She moves her face into the pillow muffling her moans as I pound her from behind.

As I hump her I notice that every time my hips collide with hers, her ass jiggles at the force of my thrusts. I don't know what came over me but I raise my hand and brought it back down harshly on Santana's ass.

When my hand came into contact with her butt her pussy instantly tighten up. "Fuck." I moaned.

"God you just got tighter I didn't even think that was possible, but I guess you learn something new everyday right?" I smiled as I once raised my hand and collided it with Santana's ass. "Mmmf don't stop... fuck don't stop Rach." She moaned into the pillow.

"Jesus San, I didn't know you liked getting spanked. If I had known I would have spanked you a lot sooner especially." I thrust hard into her, making the head of my cock hit her g-spot. "Mrm especially when your pussy tightens up like this."

With each thrust of my hips, I smacked her ass harder than the on before. "Ah shit... wh- who knew the great Santana Lopez likes getting spanked and dominated in bed. Like a common slut." The words roll off my tongue so naturally that it felt right.

"Fuck!" I gasped as Santana suddenly started to cum around my cock. I grabbed the base of my cock making sure that I didn't cum not yet at least.

Once I've calmed down I looked down at Santana who had her face buried in the pillows. "Do you like it when I called you a slut Santana? I mean as soon as the word came out of my mouth you couldn't control yourself and came around my cock."

I grabbed the back Satana's head and turned her so that I could see her face. What I saw, I didn't like not one bit. Her eyes where droopy probably on the verge of passing out.

 ** _No not yet I still haven't came yet._** With little strength I had left I flipped us over, having her sit up on my cock facing me. "We're not done yet Santana. I made you cum three times already and you failed to even make me cum once. I don't think that's fair so what you're going to do is be a good little slut and bounce on my dick until I cum inside you."

When she fail to make a movement I got annoyed. I slapped her ass quick and hard "Get to bouncing slut." That kick started her to bounce. But it was to slow for my liking, I grabbed her ass and duged my finger nails into her cheeks and proceed to move her up and down my cock.

"Christ Santana couldn't even bounce on my cock right, you filthy slut." Santana lets out a string of moans and groans as I fucked her.

"Rach.. fuck..God you're fucking me so good. Ah!"

"Fuckin hell San. Fuck your pussy feels so good around my cock. Fuck Santana tell me who's cock are you riding. Who's cock made you cum three tines already."

"Yours...fuck your cock." She moans never cease to stop bouncing on my cock.

"Who's pussy am I fucking right now. Who does your pussy belong to."

"You... shit my pussy belongs to and only you. Urgh."

"That's right your mine Santana no one else, not Puck's and certainly not fucking Sam's." I growled.

"Fuck baby cumming again urgh you're fucking me so hard."

I grunted. "I gonna cum and you're gonna take all it. Like a good little slut you are." A few most thrusts then I shoved my entire cock into Santana cumming buckets inside her. "Urgh I cumming." I groan and I released everything I have into Santana.

As I came inside her, Santana came for the fourth and final time that night. Falling forward she landed on me, breathing heavily trying to catch her breathe.

When I finished coming, I grunted out. "S-sorry about calling you..a .. a slut I didn't mean."

"Mmm I know it's Rach, it was kinda hot seeing and feeling you dominate me. But ever call me a slut outside the bedroom I'll kill you." She pokes my chest roughly.

"I would never dream of it S." I laugh nervously not wanting to piss her off.

"You better if you know what's good for ya. Now let's some sleep you tired me out." She grumbled, nuzzled into the crook of my neck fully content on sleeping on me.

"Are you serious gonna sleep on me?" I questioned her.

Not ever opening her eyes she says "Yep now sleep." I giggle lightly and kiss the top of her forehead. "Love you Santana."

"I love you Rachel."

 **The End**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to comment any requests you would like to see me write. I would also like to thank all of you who read and comment I really appreciate it._**


End file.
